wip smash fanfic
by des pa cito default dance
Summary: wip smash fanfic me and my friends wrote. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION
1. Book 1

I preface this that this fanfic is a. A WiP, and b. that it is a complete joke fanfic not to be taken seriously. The contents of this fanfic may be considered offensive to some people, so read at your own risk.

If some of this fanfic makes no sense, then good, it is not supposed to make sense. Also all of the many gramatical errors are intentional.

Chapter exposition

This story takes place approximately 17 days after the stuff in brawl sse. Except now everyone from that is dead. So new casting.

It all starts with the happy mask sales dragon, he wanted to basically go god on everyone and smite them because he was bored. He discovered that a tiny hole to subspace was still in existence, so he decided to go in and is now absorbing the power of subspace to become god, oh and he has an army of edgelords that work for him, and he plans on summoning and controlling beings of mass destruction and the apocalypse to go smite some people. Oh and he used his mask to disguise himself as the god of death, to trick the edgelords into following him, except for dark slash, but we will get to him later.

So currently the hmsd has the edgelord students, herobrine, purple guy,ajit pai, thanos, duske ryuzaki, peter pans shadow, and coldsteel the hedgehog working for him.

Oh and hes trying to capture all the remaining fighters as trophies because he likes skylanders.

So on with the real story.

Chapter 1: the beginning

We start at the midair stadium, where Waluigi, and Minecraft steve are fighting eachother, for fun. Rika furude and groose watch from affar.

Waluigi beats steve and revives him from trophy form.

They shake and alls well and good until herobrine shows up out of nowhere and summons a shitton of minecraft mobs for them to fight.

Rika and groose jump down and help, they beat all the mobs easily.

Then suddenly, duske ryuzaki shows up the outta fuckin nowhere and kills waluigi by stabbing his appendix, so he gets trophied, and duske grabs him and takes him to the greatfox which the hmsd stole from falco because fuck falco.

Rika gets slightly turned on by that and is too busy masturbating to the thought of being stabbed to realize she was caged, groose was also caged for different reasons.

They were caged by Cloud and candy from yoshis story, the first boss in the game, but is beaten by minecraft steve because mary sue.

Minecraft steve could only save one of them, so he saved groose because he hates hentai, so rika was trophied by herobrinebut not before steve shoved a diamond shovel into herobrins 10 inch dick, subsequently turning him to a trophy.

Thankfully the hmsd took robs dna and cloned him a fuckton of times so he could use them as slaves. Oh and he has subspace bombs too, which he subsequently put one in the midair stadium. Steve and groose ride off into the sunset while fucking over the rest of the stadium which is subseqently put into subspace and enslaved by the hmsd, but hey, at least the child labor economy can finally get going for the hmsd.

Duske ryuzaki grabs rikas trophy at the last minute, but naruto shows up out of nowhere and kicks his ass but DOESNT trophy him. Duske retreats to subspace while rikas trophy disappears for no goddamn reason. Oh and thats it for chapter one.

Chapter 2: Master chief gets Nae Nae'd

We cut to the great fox, in the trophy hall, where no one is guarding waluigi, so master chief from halo shows up from outta nowhere in the great fox to save him, but then suddenly gman shows up outta nowhere and kills master chief, oh and master chief is now a trophy cause why the fuck not.

Also fuck you this is chapter 2

Chapter 3: The siege of poland

Goku was flying around the world, searching for the crimson chin, just for a handjob.

But goku sees what happened to the midair stadium, and decides to go on a journey to stop the hmsd and his plans even though he never even saw what happened or the hmsd at all, why does he know this, because goku is perfect, he can do no wrong, he is the best character, and has never failed in his life, he is a mary sue.

Gokus flying around when he finds hitler leading his army to conquer a random chunk of landat the far right end of the world. Hitler agrees to help goku, so they lead a siege to that tiny fucking island, lets just call it raping poland part 2. So during that, they find a base for the hmsd. In that base is a trophy of The hungry pumpkin, along with a trophy of PEter parker, guarded by coldsteel the hedgehog. GOku and hitler try to save them because why not, but coldsteel teleports behind goku and says "Nothing Personnel Kid" and kills fuckin goku. But suddenly hitler is like no u and kicks coldsteel so hard in the balls he gives himself a blowjob. Coldsteel sets off a subspace bomb that engulfs most of hitlers army and gokus trophy. But hitler manages to save PEter parker and the hungry pumpkin just in time.

Coldsteel retreats into subspace with goku, while hitler flees to the mainland, and revives the two trophies.

PEter mistakes hitler for the computer lab teacher and tells him he wasnt pirating peanuts movies on the school computer and all he was doing was watching porn instead.

The three then get into a long conversation about what hentai movie is the best, this goes on for too long, and thus, we will cut to chapter 4

Chapter 4:Part 1 of the Whiterun Chronicles

Kobe dah hedgehog was your average teenage edgelord working at arbys. But then one day, Todd Howard came in and said "why are you not playing skyrim" and fucked shit up and then he was a minion of the subspace so he opened a subspace portal but to escape Kobe must grab all the rings and use them to plug up the subspace portal, which had a diameter of three cubic acres.

However, Kobe failed to do so, and was anally raped by 73 whiterun guards, who then threw him in prison in whiterun (inside of subspace) on the grounds of Tax evasion. "You have the wrong guy!" Said kobe. "Look ovar their!!!!!!!!!!" And over where he was pointing was yoshi evading a taxes. But the whiterun guards knew he was innocent but were just imprisoning him so that the hmsd can add him to his amiibo collection.

Just when he thinks all hope is lost, Kobe hears a voice from behind three false walls. It says to him "Old sport, i've got a plan to get us outta here!" Not knowing what to do, Kobe says "Alright, i'm in."

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5: George Bush's Wet Dream

Thanos and Ajit pai are at the mountain castle, about to set off a bomb to take it to subspace, along with a previous bomb already set off near the swamp, where they previously found and trophied woodman, they are succesful in setting off the second bomb, and they move on to their next mission.

Cutting back to minecraft steve and groose, while on their minecart ride, they stumble across the cloud land place, where they meet a new adversary, Inuyasha, Inuyasha joins them, and they set off to stop the hmsd's plans. They go through the jungle, to hopeful find more mates to join them. THey come across Saddam Hussein, who then ods on steroids and becomes super mecha death saddam hussein the XVIII, aka the second boss in the main story.

THe three are succesful in defeating the amalgamation, and saddam dies in a large explosion, not getting trophied, Thanos and Ajit pai see it, and ditch their plans to investigate.

Within 3 frames those 2 get their and fight the 3, They start to out matc the 3, with coldsteel coming to help them out. All hope seems lost, until Dame tu cosita comes the fuck outta nowhere and punts that fucker thanos across a highway. Thanos is now a trophy, coldsteel goes to revive thanos, while ajit flees. A bomb is set to explode in 60 frames, but only groose inuyasha and dame tu cosita could escape, as steve was trophied by ajit pai, and taken by ajit to the great fax. The bomb goes off, and a bitter loss is felt between the 3, however, they set off to find hitler and his group, as the more people, the better off they will be.

Interlude I

THe hmsd is admiring his new amiibo collection from subspace, although he is relatively forgiving of his lowly comrades, due to knowing this will be a hard task.

Herobrine is revived, and thanos is found, but not retrieved yet

Gman and duske are promoted to getting 2 good boy points every 2 frames instead of every 2.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 frames

HMSD also picked up two new members, being BAldi and Matpat gametheory.

Although duske is starting to question his morals in siding with the hmsd.

All is going according to plan, the plan will carry out how it needs to.

Chapter 6: Asspulls, the chapter

Matpat and purple guy go to complete a mission, and come across Naruto, who is fighting off a bunch of terrorists. They see this as an oppurtunity to ambush him from behind, although that doesnt happen.

Jonathan jostar shows up to warn naruto about the 2, and they fight in a 2 on 2

While matpat and pguy are losing, they manage to get the upper hand, and are bout to win.

However, Frozone incredibles shows up to trophy both of their asses and they are trophied.

But then suddenly a image of giygas flashes over the world and their trophies are gone, and Baldi catches jojo from behind, trophying him.

Now that jojo is a trophy frozone attempt to retrieve him, but they are ambushed by bart sampson, the tird boss in the game

The crimson chin shows up to help out the 2 last minute before the fight, But baldi flees with jojo anyway, while the 3 are left to fight bart sampson.

Bert tells frozone to eat pant.

This horrifies frozone, and trophies him, while naruto and chin are finishing bert.

But baldi also set a bomb before he left, and this catchs the 2 off guard

Chin punches bert and he dies, but bert is secretly a cyborg and has a bomb built into his small intestine, which combines with the other bomb to make a super subspace bomb that will engulf the entire field.

NAruto and chin narrowly escape, before they realize that it was Proffesor layton who killed bert, but he was trophied while they werent watching, and is engulfed into the subspace.

Chapter 7: Italian heritage

The voice comes upon the stack of three goombas, who are now part of the hmsds army.

THey come across a larg group, consisting of robbie rotten, Don quixote, the masked man, four armed grimace, and Nathaniel welchert. The two are talking to the group, in which robbie and masked man go all italy and side swap, while grimace don and nathaniel welchert are ambushed by them, nathaniel welchert and four armed grimace fend them off while don escapes, and the 2 are trophied.

But coldsteel teleports behind don and "Nothing Personnel Kid" and is about to trophy him, but suddenly chrischan and sonichu electrocute coldsteel, and he is stunned just long enough for the 3 two escape.

BUT NOT REALLY! As robbie rotten throws hsi net at chrischan and trophies him.

The four escape with the other 2 trophies, while coldsteel takes chrischan and leaves the other 2 to retreat to subspace/ the gret fax.

Interlude II

HMSD is starting to be happy with his plans going well, and is only missing a few wanted members. They plan to seek out Tadashi Hamada, dave from dayshift at freddies, and sans undertale, to finalize their army.

As for the hmsds amiibo collection, he has Waluigi, Woodman, PRoffesor layton, Goku, Master chief, Minecraft Steve, Nathaniel Welchert, Four Armed Grimace, Frozone Incredibles, Jonathan Jostar, and RIka Furude. Fuck i forgot about chrischan

CHapter 8: Whiterun 2, electric boogaloo

On the other side of the three false walls in the whiterun prison was Dave. He had been fucking raped by the inside of a springlock suit and should have fucking died seven hours prior to the events of Chapter 4. But since he's dave he always comes back. Anyway dave had just gotten an accomplice on his side, despite not having seen him yet. Kobe had just agreed to help him. So Dave punched his way through the three false walls to get to kobe. But since dave is smart he coated his hands in acoustic foam to silence the punches so the guards wouldn't hear him. Then he gets to kobe the hedgehog's prison and starts busting through the walls. But they weren't getting out that easily. Suddenly, Surprise Newcomer Phone Guy busts into the room, along with OTHER SURPRISE NEWCOMER Old Sport, who are working for the subspace because why the fuck not. But they know that the only way to defeat dave is to call upon the help of the real fredbear so the use and assist trophy but because fuck gameplay and plot continuity they have to roll a 20 sided die for initiative to get The Real Fredbear. They roll a seven but because conflict they flip over the die to make it a 20 and summon The Real Fredbear who does the bight of 87 and fucks up dave and then trophies him because why the fuck not. They take him to the HMSD of course. So then they leave and kobe is escaped but he needs to assemble a team to take on Todd Howard or something idfk. anyway that was fucking gay so onto chapter nien

Chapter nien: Operation Stingraids

Th black man in a buisness suit with an afro was having a great day, blocking the neighborhood pool, but all didnt seem well. But he did have his budy Timmy turners dad to keep watch.

Then sans undertale pulled a coldsteel but instead of what coldsteel says he said "clearly you want the bad o clock" and proceeded to bad o clock the BMiaBSwaA. But timmy turners dad called out for help, and the suddenly inspector gadget flew in and said no u to sans undertale and told him this. "Its everyday bro you should stop your airflow" and sans was trophied. But herobrine came in to save sans undertale, but then fuckin jon arbuckle was like where is the taco shells and herobrine was like no fuck u jon and trophied him, so he took jon and sans undertale back to the hmsds collection but not before kicking the other 3 peoples asses and trophying them too but he only took jon and timmy turners dad. The other 2 would be picked up by like, idk fucking robbie rotten mabye, idk who gives a shit. So the BMiaBSwaA and inspector gadget were trophies and were lying on the ground, later picked up by the stack of 3 goombas because hes the only one who fucking does shit in this goddamn story. But then the stack of 3 goombas got nae naed by the man, myth, legend, luis fonsi, who took inspector gadget and commited deathpacito to coldsteel, but he narrowly escaped because hes a mary sue GODDAMNIT. Luis fonsi and inspector gadget leave to find some guy, idk mabye fitmc, idfk. I ened to do an other boss fight.

Chapter 10: The 4th incursion

Back at the recreated valley of wheat in 2b2t, is Fitmc, along with Allah, Kick Butowski, Marcel toing and Toilet Quagmire. They are minding their buisness killing rushers and arguing about which hentai map art was the best before the maps were reset, when Tadashi Hamada comes out all possesd and shit and summons TheCampingRusher, the next boss of this story. Rusher and Tadashi fight the hacers, but syrprise newcomers Popbob and Theodore J. Kaczynski come in to help fight with the assistance of Popbob's lightning exploit. Rusher and Tadashi easily overpower and trophy Marcel toing and Toilet Quagmire due to jj ab00sing and giving them 32k weapons because "iTs JUsT a tEmp MAp gUYs". When all hope seems lost, Daddy Yankee swoops in and deals the final blow to rusher, but not before rusher trophies Allah, and Tadashi uses his backdoored pumpkins to take sato while rusher dies. He leaves a subspace bomb in the valley of wheat, which the hacers and daddy yankee dont get sucked in. but they go through subspace anyway to infiltrate from subspace.

Chapter 11: Exiting the great fox

We cut to the grt fax where the hmsd is talking to ajit pai on which amiibo to transport to subspace from the great fox. Which houses Waluigi, Woodman, PRoffesor layton, Master chief, Nathaniel Welchert, Four Armed Grimace, and RIka Furude. Ajit pai, matpat, and the voice are deciding which to send to subspace, when mac tonight comes out and revives rika, woodman, waluigi, and nathaniel welchert. They are fighting the three evils, and try to revive the other allies. Although they are only successful in reviving master chief, as four armed grimace was thrown out the great fox near the tall spiky rock ruins place, and prof layton was launched out of the great fox, into subspace. The new group exits the great fox, with ajit pai in trophyied form in the great fox, and the group flees to the big ass desert.

Chapter 12: Whiterun 3, the adventure home

because fuck any logic and because we need shit to happen somehow, prof. Layton manages to somehow land DIRECTLY ON TOP of Kobe Dah Hedgehog in whiterun because fuck it. Anyway they discuss Kobe's plans to get back dave and defeat Todd Howard. Kobe does not know how to do this but then prof. layton takes a hint coin out of his pocket and it tells him what to do. it tells him to go to the big ass desert to find him. however since they are in subspace they don't know how to get there. But then suddenly they hear some sick beats being dropped in the distance, and went to investigate. They then discovered it was actually a recording booth. They went inside and discovered the crossover of the millennium. It was Funky Kong and DBangz dropping them sick beats together. Kobe and the Prof approached the two and said they'd devote their lives to researching artificially creating anime girls in real life if they joined then and took then to the big ass desert. While funky kong wasn't quite on board with that, DBangz joined them instantly. Then, he called up thick niggas incorporated and asked them to give him a lift to the big ass desert. The man on the phone replied "Normally we wouldn't but since you're our 69,000,000th caller, why the fuck not." So then they were teleported to the big ass desert and saw a group of 5 fighters in the distance.

Chapter 13: True Christianity

Lankey kong is in the ruined zoo, or as its now called, Auschwitz, where he is mourning the death of chunky kong, but he hears someone from behind, it is sonic the hedgehog. Sonic asks lankey kong to crucify him, and lankey does so, but hirohito comes in to tell lankey to stop and not do it, but its too late. SOnic then becomes the next boss, crucified sonic, the final form of sonic. Lankey and hirohito are about to die, when Chunky kong rises from the grave to make crushing rocks seem such a breeze. THe 3 fight crucified sonic, and the fight is going well, however, all this is is a diversion, as baldi principle is setting up a bomb. But the 3 defeat crucified sonic, who dies in a massive explosion, and the three see baldi principle setting up the bomb. He almost sets it up, but at the last minute, wurmple swoops in and destroys the bomb, and baldi principle flees to subspace because its close by a relatively unimportant bomb set off near the forest.

Interlude III

The hmsd has mixed feelings now, due to both successes and failures.

Map as of the end of chapter 13 (hoping its correct)

Chapter 14

Sheen estevez is walking around a mountan, minding his own buisness, when he finds subspace, when purple guy comes out a trys to fight him. Sheen is quickly defeated na trophied, but colonel sanders and 7grandad swoop in to save sheen. They do revive sheen, however coldsteel trophies colonel, and he is taken back to subspace, and a bomb under the mountain is started. Sheen and 7grandad escape narrowly to the jungle, were they find lester the unlikely swinging from a vine. Lester joins them, and they set off to save the colonel, but they did forget about the bomb, so when it goes off, its horrible. The entire mountain range is engulfed in subspace.

Interlude IV\

BEfore the next capter, i must explain the agario principle. When 2 subspace bomb are close enough to each, and one is set off between them, they merge into one giant subspace.

Chapter 15

Hitler, PEter parker, and the hungry pumpkin are scaling the ice mountain, in hopes of setting up a base of operations. While climbing the mountin, they stumble across Jonas from The giver. HTey join eachother in scaling the mountain, and they are succcesful in doing so. They set up the base and all is going good. Hitler sends out a radio signal inhopes of contacting some much needed adversaries.

MEANWHILE

Light yagami from the live action death note movie is headin towards the spiky ruins pillar place because he fucking feels like it. Along the way, he meets a skateboarding parappa the rapper, who joins him on his quest for anal stimulation. They go through most of the ruins, when yagami finds his diary of a wimpy kid. But peter pans shadow shows up with xxxtentacion whos dead. Peter pans shadow says fuck you and summons a thot to kill the two. He teleports away. But xxxstension cord was faking his death all along, so he procedes to commit domestic violence in such a way that faptian calcon would be proud. This thot turns out to be gwyneth paltrow. And is also the next boss. The three defeat her and it sets off a subspace bomb in the ruins which is bad. They flee and revive four armed grimace along the way because mary sue. When all hopeaZ seems lost, number one crate swoops in to save them from the subspace bomb, but is shot by natsu because natsu hates crates. Number one crate survives and fucks natsu up. He is revived because mary sue. The group continue to move on and find everyone else. And xxxtentacle porn and parappa the rapper work on the second best crossover of all time.

Chapter 16

Kobe Dah hedgehog, Funky Kong, DBangz and Prof. Layton walk towards Mac Tonight, Rika, Waluigi, Woodman, master chief, and Nathaniel welchert. They all discuss the events of previous chapters and decide to find dave and take on Todd. Layton clicks around the screen until he finds 5 hint coins (ignore the fact that he used only one earlier to get a hint that's not important) to get a hint as to where dave is. Right when he uses it he realizes that it was a complete waste of time because .07 seconds after he used the hint coins they found the trophied dave (somehow in normal condition and no longer trapped in a springlock suit because once again fuck plot continuity) laying on top of a cactus. After untrophying him, Dave explains that he was dropped when they were taking him to the great Fax and he happened to land on top of a cactus. Then, he was stuck there for 40 days and 40 nights because fuck time consistency too. Anyway after this they realized they would need a way to get back to subspace, so they called upon the help of the US navy because they somehow knew that there was a subspace bomb in the middle of the ocean. (Forget that there's no way ANY of them would know that, it's not important.) Anyway the entire US navy comes and e scorts our heroes to the Subspace Portal. They then jump in and fast travel to whiterun, where Todd howard is. Finally, the group feels they are prepared to take on Todd Howard.

[end of chapter]

Chapter 17

The hmsd is working on a new gun for the grt fx, which is entirely a ripoff of the subspace gunship, the work is going well and he admires his collection. The masked man goes to the whiterun prison, to bring two prisoners, dante from devil may cry and dinkleberg, to hmsd. The hmsd tells mm to trophy dinkleberg, which he does gladly. One more amiibo to the collection. Dante however, wants none of this, and flees. Nearly out of subspace, he comes across duske ryuzaki, and they fight eachother, in the next boss fight. Duske loses, and is trophyied, but dante revives him out of pity, and duske realizes he did some wrong shit, and joins dante in dfeating the hmsd. They exit subspace, and search the world to bring together the ultimate team.

MEANWHILE

Don quixote comes across the count of monte cristo, who joins don and sonichu in finding chrischan.

Chapter 18

2 hours before dante and duske team up, Steve harvey mm, the master of thot slaying, is patrolling the forestfor thots, and he finds domadic the hedgehog, master of traps. They join together, to slay thots. They come across thanos and the voice, in the forest, about to set off a huge bomb, and they need to stop them. However, theyy are losing to the bad guys, but Elliot rodger, master thot slayer, swoops in to help the other thot slayers. They easily overpower the two, but before they trophy, the bomb countdown is started. The voice tells the 3 that its no use, and that 2 other bombs have been rigged to explode with this one (even though one is halfway across the world.) and that they cant stop them, due to the agario principle. The voice and thanos are trophied, but the three must escape as the bombs go off, engulfing mass areas of land. Cutting to hitler, from the top of the ice peak, he sees the large mass of subspace in the ocean, and realizes that must be the main base of operations for the hmsd, so he urgently sends more radio signals, and he finds who he is looking for.

Interlude V

The hmsds plans are coming to fruition, subspace is slowly engulfing the entire world, and hes growing more powerful.

Chpter 19

Hitlers radio signal worked, and vinesauce joel can finally contact hitler. Joel is currently in the great fox, on a misson to save 2 fighters, Marcel toing and colonel sanders. While upon the great fox, he must sneak around, to save the 2. He comes upon their trophy rooms, and frees the two, but the 3 must hide, as they cannot enact their plan yet. Hitler is waiting for the right time to enact the plan. Hirohitos group, is heading towards the ice mountain, to join hitler.

As for Groooses group, they are working on a plan to defeat the evil that is the happy mask sales dragon. They also come across sheens group, and they ventur off together.

Chapter 20

As the group prepare to take on Todd Howard, suddenly a flash of light in the sky happens and suddenly, outta nowhere, siivagunner comes in playing some high quality rips and decides to join the group because he has nothing better to do. So then because why the fuck not i don't really care about anything they find the power infinity stone and are about to use it to disintegrate Todd. Just then, however, because fuck you brawl for adding in tripping randomly, Funky kong (who i should add was holding it) tripped and then the infinity stone fell into a well and nobody was tall enough to grab it out. "Well this sucks" said Funky Kong. "We must think of another plan." So they all stormed into Todd's office, and started to fight. They all fought todd for a while, (dave was off in the corner rigging a springlock suit with silly putty or somethin idfk) and eventually Funky Kong and DBangz teamed up to create a baller ASMR to put Todd to sleep, which worked. Then, the team launched an all-out smash attack on todd, but since dave is a dipshit and didn't help, the attack was not strong enough and Todd came back to life. Right when todd was about to set off a subspace bomb however (oh yeah he apparently had one of them (forget the fact that they're already in subspace that's unimportant)) Dave put the rigged springlock suit behind Todd, yelling "NOW OLD SPORTS" and they all did a smash attack, knocking Todd into the suit, causing the springlocks to go off, completely fucking him up and causing him to fucking die. "Okay, this is epic." a voice behind then says. They look back and see ben shapiro slaying many feminists before agreeing to join their party. Layton pulls out his last hint coin (because once again fuck you plot consistency) and uses it to figure out they need to recruit Henry Stickman and use him to destroy the (totally not) subspace gunship. They all use their powers combined to figure out that they need to go break him out of prison in the overworld, so they go there.

Chapter 21:

The gt fx is finally flying near the glacial mountains. Hitler, hirohito, PEter parker, Lankey kong, wurmple, and Chunky Kong all board the great fox in an attempt to destroy it, while the hungry pumpkin and jonas go down to meet up with all the others. On the gt fx, the group takes out edgelord after edgelord, and meet up with the other 3. They get to the main deck of the great fox, where they meet gman, Baldi, and Ajit pai. All of whom they need to fight. The heated fight begins and the group fights a good fight. Wurmple ends up overpowering baldi and trophying him, but Ajit pai is proving to be strong. THe group ends up defeating them, but before gman trophies, he sommons a new boss on the gt fx. This boss is the helmasaur king in hd. The helmasaur king hd is ontop of the ship, destroying it. Hitler takes the wheel, while joel goes to set the ship on selfdestruct mode. The rest of them go on top of the great fax to destroy ythe helmasaur king. Captain planet flies in to help them before the fight, joining them.

Chapter 22: A big waste of time

Hitler is piloting the great fox towards the large subspace hole in the ocean, while joel sets a bomb to go off when the helmasaur king dies. The group defeats the boss, and the fighters all regroup, as they leave the great fox. It goes into the subspace, and explodes in a large exposion, with the 3 badguy trophies inside. Hitlers plan worked, and he hopes that subspace will be hurt badly (it did jack shit but they dont know that yet). They regroup with the hungry pumpkin and jonas, and plan on their next attack while on a small island near the subspace portal.

MEANWHILE

The three trophies are recovered and revived, and the hmsd is more happy than sad, as he can finally finish the new plan for the new great fox gunship. What seemed to be a great plan, did nothing to help.

Chapter 23: [insert reference to a flash game series that hasn't even gotten a release since 2015]

Outside of a prison, Kobe Dah Hedgehog and his team prepare to bust Henry Stickman out of prison. "But why's he in prison?" asked woodman. Siivagunner, who used to be a friend of henry's, informs them that henry is in fact one of the most notorious criminals and got arrested for stealing some money or some shit like that idfk. Anyway they all sneak into prison but discover henry has already snuck out because conflict. Then they discover him hiding outside and tell him about the subspace problem, and completely acting out of character, henry decides to NOT be a selfish prick and actually help then. He says he knows a way to take down the gunship which involves an incident that occured when he was in a maximum security prison a few years ago. He says he'll explain when they're closer. Nathan Welchert realizes that they might need an even bigger team to take on the armies of subspace. They suddenly see the Great Fox explosion at the ocean and decide to head there. Suddenly, Henry realizes he has a teleporter in his pocket and, despite past experience, decides to use it on the group and hopes for the best.

Chapter 24: The Unity

"Well," says Jonas, "I've got an idea, but we need more peopl-" when suddenly, out of literally fucking nowhere, materializes a group of about 11 people on the land. These people were Master Chief, Dave, Kobe dah Hedgehog, DBangz, Funky Kong, Nathanial Welchert, Rika, Henry Stickman, Professor Layton, Waluigi, and Woodman. "Wer zur Hölle bist du?" Spouted Adolf Hitler. "Bist du Teil der Unterraumarmee?????" "No, we're gonna take them down but we need an army," Said Waluigi. "We need you to join us and we need to get every fighter on our side." They then explained everything that had transpired. "So we need an army? Well I know some people but it ain't gonna be easy to reach them" replied the Hungry Pumpkin. "Why's that?" Asked Nathan. "Well the subspace attack is worse than you may know," said Adolf. He then explained all the attacks on him and his friends that had happened. "Well there's no time to waste, we must find the others," said Joel, who up to that point had been corrupting windows 7 and barely understood what was going on. "Let's go Old Sports" said dave.

Interlude VI

Construction of the gunship is complete, testing is about to begin, along with the beginning of the end. Once the gunship performs successfully, it will be impossible for the hmsd to lose. But he will lose because all the protagonists are mary sues.

However, one edgelord is planning to stop the hmsd himself, this edgelord is named DarkSlash. He plans on kiling the hmsd himself, through cutting edge technology. The anarchists are already infiltrating subspace, and the amiibos will soon be freed. Darkslash begins his plans to take down the HMSD. But the rest of the heroes know nothing of the plan thats about to unfold.

Chapter 25: GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON GRAND CANYON

Garfield was walking through the grand canyon, when a million fucking minecraft mobs and fucking soviet workers fell from the damn sky. Principal skinner, master of steaming hams, and simpleflips came in to help garfield. Along with Eliot rodgers group, anf grooses group came in to help. After fighting for 12 hours, edgelords came down in as backup. The enemy numbers were dwindling, but suddenly, Entity 303 came out and started fuckjng shit up. Skinner said damnit, as inuyasha, lester, sheen, and dame tu cosita were trophyed and taken to subspace. After all the enemies killed, entity 303 left the remaining fighters with a boss to fight. This boss was fuckin frogger. He hopped and shit and killed a soviet worker or two. Groose grabbed a fucking toothpick and impaled that fucker frogger in his jaw and killed that faggot. The group mourns as they took heavy losses in their group. Just then, however, they heard another noise, and saw peter pan's shadow preparing another subspace bomb because fuck you. Then they thougt they could defeat him because mary sue, but they couldn't because they didn't have the power of rey starwars on their side. Just when they thought all hope was _t, they heard a faint voice, which kept getting nearer and nearer, repeating the phrase "GRAND CANYON!" "What the hell-" said groose, when just then a fucking live fox was yeeted down the goddamn Grand Canyon because references which killed both the subspace bomb, and fucking punctured PPS's goddamn spleen because mary sue, which trophied him. "Who are you?" asked some rando idfk who. "I always come back, old sports" says dave because fuck you he definitely hasn't had enough screen time.

Chapter 26: The Scuttlebug Jamboree

Back in the big ass desert, scuttlebug is holding a scuttlebug jamboree. He is greeted by captain alex, and they have a party. But, its ruined by a certain not cool kid. To help the 2, Coolcat jumps in to help out. Its later revealed that this uncool kid is the same damn kid that kicked sand in coolcats face. He kicks sand in coolcats face, which is his big weakness, and coolcat gets trophyd. Captain alex says that coolcat is retarded for being in the big ass desert, and the 2 try to defeat the kid, who is now accompanied by robbie rotten and baldi principal. But suddenly, light yagamis group joins them to beat these fags. They all defeat the 3, but, Herobrine comes the fuck outta nowhere and says no u to number one crate and fucks his shit up and he got trophyed and taken by coldsteel who also fucking killed that chink parappa the rapper and subsequently trophied him. Oh, and he set off a subspace bomb before he left, but they all escape. They decide to go t ok the grand canyon to see some other fuckers.

Chapter 27: Fuck you ajit pai

Don, the counte of monte cristo, and sonichu are now st the bsttlefield fortress. They are exploring the dilapidated ruins and are searching for a sword for don. They come across the master sword but don hates link so much that he took the master sword and threw it in a well. He then comes across a rusty travelers claymore, and hes like perfect i can finally slay windmills! But the three are disrupted when they hear that a subspace bomb has gone off in the castle. They do escape though because fuck making a good story. They see that it was ajit pai who set off the bomb. They decide to go into subspace because they may find chrischan there, and try to finally complete the holy trinity of literature protagonists. But while going through subspace they end up lost.

Chapter 28: A Big Waste of Time

We cut back to the hacers in subspace. They have been here for about 97 days because subspace time is fucking jankier than bowsers pivot grab range. They are stealthing there way to a trophy hall, and they are just outside it, when they come across darkslash, doing the same fucking thing. Darkslash says that he is here because he hates the hmsd mor ethan he hates the sun, so they join up to beat the hmsd. Through popbobs lightning exploit, they end up getting to the trophy hall. But they are ambushed by matpat gametheory, the real fredbear, and jj, the ab00sive owner. Dark slash secretly has one of those dedede badges cuz he found the one that kirby fukin deepthroated but kirbys dead so its darkslash's now. They are trying to fight the 3, and trying to get to the trophies. However, they are bamboozlied and there is only like 1 trophy and its fukcing sheen. They dont even have enough time to get him because everyone is now torphied aside from darkslash and popbob. However they are soon trophied and the rest are taken to the hmsds real trophy room. But darkslash is a mary sue so he had a lingering hitbox on his this is robloxia attack where he murders a damn priest so him, popbob and sheen were staying there, and a roof collasped so they stayed trophies. But the other 3 just said fuck it we dont wanna dig through rubble right now. Fitmc, daddy yankee, Theodore J. Kaczynski, and Kick Butowski are

now in the hmsds skylanders collection.

Chapter 29: The Betrayal

Inspector gadget and luis fonsi come across dante from devil may cry and duske ryuzaki, near the ocean. They become friends quickly because mary sue, but not all is well currently. The 4 are disrupted by old sport and phone guy, who say that theya re about to set off a huge bomb in 10 minutes. The two however said that they would difuse it if they defeated a boss, and so they accepted the challenge. The two summoned the next boss, The elder guardian from minecraft. The elder guardian was fuckin huge so naruto and the crimson chin saw it and decided to help the 4 cause why the fUCK NOT. They have a long asz fight with the guardian, but eventually defeat it. However phone guy wa s like haha bamboozled you are. Turns out the guardian was the bomb and it exploded and engulfed a shitton of subspace. The 6 escaped narrowly, deciding to head to the big ass desert.

Nvm fuck that shit they go to subspace instead and end up in whiterun again.

Chapter 30: The Plan

Henry Stickman's group all collectively trip (because brawl) and fall into the Grand Canyon, but because fuck good storytelling and also because mary sue, they're fine. Then henry tells the group of his plan. Basically he saw into teh futrue and knows that the subspace gunship will summon a shitload of bosses when anyone goes within 73 cubic kilometers of it. He says that he has a plan, but refuses to say it because storytelling reasons.

Chapter 31: LIBTARDS OWNED EPIC STYLE

So jontron needs a new bloodbag and he looks around, only to discover an evil bucket. However, he remembers the bucket called him eduardo squiduardo, and channels his rage to kill the bucket. When the bucket dies, Johnny test and Hugh neutron come in to save the day. But suddenly, Bling Bling Boy and sans show up and do the dragon ball fusion dance to become Bling Bling Boy Sans. Hugh neutron sits on a banana and is trofied, subsequently taken by a fucking jew. But suddenyl, Despacito roblox spider tells him to go commit die, and bling bling boy sans takes away his gun rights. Johnny test replies with "FUCKING LIBERAL!!1!!!!!!1!1!!!" Suddenly, ben shapiro has a vision, and runs 1038276482927 times faster than the speed of light to destroy bling bling boy sans. They are trophied and taken to subspac, when ben shapiro utters "Another libtard rekt." Everyone there suddenly becomes a member of the U.S. Military, while ben shapiro leads them to the grand canyon.

Chapter 32: The Seven Years War

William the Bastard is trying to conquer england, but he ends up at RAM RANCH. 18 naked cowboys in the showers at Ram Ranch! William stabs all 18 of the naked cowboys wsnting to be fucked at Ram Ranch. Turns out ram ranch is in whiterun, and William the batsard finds the group of Duske Ryuzaki, and joins with them to get their big dicks sucked at ram ranch. Meanwhile, Benedict arnold gets 1 too many ouchies from the fuckers at the colonies, so he side swaps to the hmsd and subsequently butt fucks the man, the myth, the legend, FRANZ FERDINAND! But franz ferdinand gets shot by Gavrilo Princip, and is trophyfied. But Gavrilo takes franz to an undisclosed location because serbia hates the hmsd for supporting gay rights. Serbia declares war on subspac, who is allied with those commie fuckers in the dutch east indies, and we get 7 years worth of trench warfare.

Interlude VII

The hmsd has started a new campaigh in the holy land to free palestine. The hmsd is a loberal, therefore, fuck him. Other than that, Team Sonichu finds a trophy of bling bling boy, thinking he is a good guy, they free him, but they get nae naed by bling bling boy, and Team sonichu is trophyfieded. Hmsd is happy, and deports bling bling boy to palestine, which just so happens to be in the big ass desert. also bling bling boy turns out to be a hapsburg prince.

Chapter 33: Adventures in Palestine: Volume II

So blingbling boy is in palestine in the big ass desert. He walks around for a while, and gets down to half a heart because he's fucking retarded and walked face first into a motherfucking cactus. Left at half a heart, he walks around for a while until he somehow manages to get his right arm stuck between two goddamn rocks. He stays there for a few days, having an existential crisis or something idc, and he pulls out his stopwatch. Then, after 128 hours he cuts off his motherfucking arm, and then calls the guinness world record people, who promptly give him an award. After this, he walks around for a while before he finds a plane, and an idea crosses his mind. So, he decides to commit george bush and fly the plane into the local isis base, thus turning them into was-was. After this, he finds a picture of rika and is about to jack off to it until he remembers he cut off his right arm. Not one to give up, he tries to jack off with his left arm, but is so distracted he doesnt realize baldi principle is setting up a subspace bomb 7.3 meters (fuck you imperial system) away. Then, tge bomb explodes, pulling blingbling boy into the subspace, because he was just deported to palestine, so he oculd get a prosthetic arm and thus be ability to jack off, he was promptly deported back to palestine.

Chapter 34: Do it you won't

so we cut back to whiterun, and the group decides that they need to do something. Naruto dares the crimson chin to deepthroat an infinity, specifically the time stone. he does it but he fucking died so he was taken by sans. Sans tipped his MAGA hat, and said shadilay to the others, taking the crimson chin with him. The others were like "guess ill die" and decideded to fucking toaster steve.

except it didnt work.

they didnt die at all and nothing else happened.

also fuck you rick riordan.

a shadowy figure with some colored light shining off of him fucking desecrates the trophy of the crimson chin*

Chapter 35: Despacito

Fuze the 3rd, confronts fitmc, and revives him just to duel him. Fitmc almost wins, but Fuze has a trick up his sleeve. "tu as activé mon arme secrète" fuze proclaimed. Fitmc said he dont speak baguette, but fuze then ctrl c ctrl v the entire wikipedia page of despacito. NOooooo proclaimed Fitmc. But it was too late.

"Despacito" (American Spanish: [despa'sito]; English: "Slowly") is a song by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsifeaturing Puerto Rican reggaeton rapper Daddy Yankee from Fonsi's upcoming studio album.[1] On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song was written by Fonsi, Erika Ender, and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Mauricio Rengifo and Andrés Torres. A remix version featuring Canadian singer Justin Bieber was released on April 17, 2017, which helped to improve the song's chart performance in numerous countries, including various number-one positions. "Despacito" has been widely credited by music journalists as being instrumental in popularizing Spanish-language pop music in the mainstream market again.

Fitmc was promptly trophied, and fuze was quickly deported to palestine

Chapter 36: Impending doom

So some people who are ultimately irrelevant to the story are walking around, when an earthquake starts happening. We soon discover that this earthquake is happening all around tge map...

6.9 Weeks Earlier...

In the soviet superdeep borehole, CaptainSparklez is at the bottom of the map, setting up an subspace bomb. This is no ordinary subspace bomb, however. This one was built using three mining tnt from the too much tnt mod added in. This caused it to spread to all edges of the map on the bedrock layer, since then, it has slowly been rising up, and is now reaching the surface. This is what is causing…

Chapter 37: The Apocalypse.

So basically tge world is committing yeetus yeetus self deletus from underground and tge subspace bomb is reaching the surface, causing the world to fall apart. The main rift is at the Grand Canyon, causing the world to split apart. The main team is like oh fuckles where's knuckles and are about to die when suddenly there's some colored light over the horizion…

Chapter 38: GOD T I M E

Suddenly, jumping into the cliff is god himself, Phil Swift, holding the infinity gauntlet with all the infinity stones. "TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF FLEX TAPE," he shouts, shaking the world, "I SAWED THIS WORLD IN HALF. AND I'M GONNA REPAIR IT WITH ONLY FLEX TAPE!!1!!1!1!1!1!1!3!2!2!4!2!2!!3!3!5;$:!5(6;$:" So then he snaps his fingers and gets a huge piece of tape and seals the fucking grand canyon with flex tape, which stops the subspace bomb from getting them somehow. However, this didn't leave the entire world unaffected…

Chapter 39: Adventures in Palestine: Volume III

So because the big ass desert is made of sand, and due to the subspace bomb destroying the ground below it, the entirety of the middle east fell to the bedrock level. So basically, after this, fortnite default skin is like "oh wow a new area in the map" but before he lands he gets sniped by john doe roblox. Then john doe roblox says "are you an terrorist??? It is now my duty to turn isis into waswas" then he shoots all the isis before an heroing himself due to his life now being meaningless. Meanwhile the others who were in palestine are still in palestine.

chapter 40

that negro pablo from the backyardigans got an encryption message from a special lad

Attention all Fortnite gamers:

John Wick is in great danger, and he needs your help to wipe all the squads in the Tilted Towers.

But to do This, he needs a gold SCAR, and a couple of Chug Jugs.

To help him, all he needs is your credit card number, the three digits on the back, and the expiration month and year.

But, you gotta be quick so that John Wick can secure the bag and achieve the EPIC... VICTORY... ROYALE

pablo realized his purpose in life so he set off to the tilted towers to save john wick, from the evil ali a.

chapter 41 DOWN WITH ISLAM

King henry the VIII was patroling a damn glacier, slaying thots, and being a divorce attourney. Suddenyl, phoneguy, baldi, and gman summon fucking Muhammad and henry is in trouble, while the 3 villains flee to setup an other damn bomb. Henry's help cry is answerd by Vincent the Atheist, who proceeds to fucking denounce Muhammads name by throwing a slab of bacon at him. Muhammad explodes into fucking napalm and the entire glacier is on fire whcih speeds up the subspeca bomb detonation process. Henry the VIII and Vincent the Atheist leave the glacier, which is now a big fuckijg hole of subspace because baldi was being a dirty nword and freed the slaves. Henry and Vincent decide to explore subspace, in the name of thot slaying and denouncing religions.

Chapter 42 fortnut

So the undisclosed location gavrilo is at is actually subspace so he decides to revive Franz Ferdinand and sets off to find fuckers. Skinner had also snuk off to subspace to fulfuil a destiny. He comes across pablo, vincent, and henry, and they set off to save John wick. VoiceOverPete, in fortnut bus, is about to reach forknut iland. John wick is a hostage of Ali A, who wanted to play fortnut with the hmsd and to fortnut on him he needs to earn virgin points by fortnutting on john wick. Pablo finds the trophy of Daddy Yankee, who is revived, and joins them on a quest to save john wick, credit cards in hand.

Chapter 43

Darkslash, popbob, and sheen are in the fake trophy hall ruins, needing to find an door. They also come a cross a t rophy of Coolcat. They revive coolcat, and the y setoff to exit this shithole. They get to the exit, but it is blocked by baldi bully, the next boss. They cant defeat him, so popbob goes into the system settings and sets the time to 50 years in the future. Baldi bully is now old as fuk and dies of a stroke. They leave the fake place and end up in palestine.

Chapter 44

waluigi left the grand canyon to go get a beer. Waluigi wanted to be bastion in overwatch. But god said "Nerf Bastion." Waluigi said fuk god and pissed in the holy water.

Chapter 45

during that mid life crisis, waluig found isaac and he was like "fucking japs" abd waluigi is like arent you a fucking bible superhero or someshit (he was piss drunk so its excusabl) and isaac was like lets kill the japs together and that is what the happened.

Interlude VIII

Lord Farquaad was too busy getting hard wathcing onions mate with eachother to realize that he had been summoned by the hmsd. The hmsd had high hopes for him, and Farquaad was about to become a truly epic gamer.

Chapter 46 Gamer time

Farquaad opened up a can of baked beans and downed them all like fucking popeye. He ran at top gamer speed. He found gavrilo princip, and kicked his balls, trophying him, taking him and franz ferdinand to the hmsd. But he wasnt done yet.

Hewent to whiterun next, and Snapped his fingers .frozing time. Naruto, trophyed. He went to inspector gadget, threw a fucking paperclip at him. Snap, he a trophy noe. Luis fonsi, he got fucking israel levels of wrecked. Trophy. Dante from devil may cry got pissed on by farquaad, dead and triphyed. Same with william thw basterd. Duske ryuzaki was thinking (all my friends are dead. all my friends are dead.[ oh, speaking of popeye. Popeye fucking navy seals farquaads nasal cavity, but he is too much of an epic gamer to get the troophyed, so he gets baldi to do more slave labor, by taking the trophies for him. Duske flees with popeye. Farquaad leaves, as his gamer powers start to fade, with the hmsd being proud, and somewhat homosexual. Farquaads boner was now higher than the tilted towers.

Chalter 47

Sheen left palestine through a nearby time rift to return to the present in order to jerk off to ultra lord. On his way to the woods he finds the trophy of shaggy from scooby doo. he could tell by the sandwich next to the trophy that he got into a fight with goku over said sandwich. But suddenly, Claude frollo appeared and told sheen the words of confucius. It is either yeet or be yoted in this world. Sheen decide for the ladder option, and he was trophyied. Confucius was watching from behind but was too busy being enlightened by a mosquito landing on his balls to do anything, then Frollo yoted him.

Chapter 48

so basically darkslash and popbob were in palestine, but found the whole place abandoned, until realizing that since they traveled to the future the UN must have made all muslim immigration legal so they mass stormed the countries, leaving palestine in the dust. Then darkslash is like fuck that shit and they set off for europe to purify the world because fuck brown people. Then they're like well that was fun and then jump through a nearby time rift in some place in the middle east idgaf back to the present. However they didnt account for where the rift was and land on the ground inside the fucking isis base of operations

Chapter 49 Truly enlightened

The hmsd was getting tired of nothing happening, so him and his great friend farquaad began an expedition for the apple of enlightenment, to be enlightened and to truly win. They spend 17 days fucking around in a jungle before they find the apple of enlightenment. The apple of enlightenment was being guarded by someone though, whose name was Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz said he will guard the apple of enlightenment but the apple said nayeth thee to the hmsd and Farquaad. Farquaad hadnt eaten for a month so he ate the fucking apple of enlightenment. This enraged Buzz Buzz extremley. He recieved a rage boner, and farquaad and him dueled with their boners in a fight worthy of a bootleg version of the three musketeers made in thailand. Shrek suddenly appeared. Oh HELLO THERE. He watched from afar and rescued buzz buzz once the place was engulfed in subspace. Now enlightened, the HMSD began his true conquest, and he new exactly how to win.

END OF BOOK 1


	2. Book 2, The socond book

Book 2: The socond book

Chaltper 50: you can press jump and attack at the same time to perform a short hop attack

2B was on her way riding atop Thomas the Tank Engine taking her hourly drive along green greens to observe her slave labor of all the waddle Dees

The waddle Dees have produced many cotton today which was good they get to Live Another Day

She must make enough cotton to please ainsley harriot

So she too can live another day

But suddenly because why the fuck not she sees Donkey Kong in the distance

She rushes towards him at full speed a top Thomas with joy in her eyes to see her long-lost childhood best friend

As she gets close to Donkey Kong she performs an e brake turn on Thomas to slow him down

But because trains can only move One Direction which is forward so fuck you

2b just lets her Steed topple over like it means fucking nothing to her

2b backflips off Thomas she makes a perfect 10 and lands right next to Donkey Kong

Long time no see she exclaims to the deranged ape

ook ook (whatup Chernozhopy?*)

how you been doing?

ook ook! (Im tired of him! Who the hell does he think he is to insult me that way?

I cannot believe it Jeff. I am the adult. How dare he? Where does he get the nerve to speak that way? I

just dont know what to say. Im at a loss for words here. I cannot believe our daughter is dating an animal like that. What a piece of shit he is.

God! You know, I told her to stay away from Germans. Did she listen? Of course not. She does what she wants to do anyway. Whats the point?)

nigga shut that shit up we gotta go take down the asparigus men for their cotton

i need ur banana slamma to help me

ook ook ( we do anal first, then i help you)

k

the two began to undergo anal intercourse. donkey kong performed with all his might, but abruptly stopped every time he heard the plastic body of 2b crack, he wanted to protect her.

2 hrs later they finished, both were sweatting uncontrollably and the two quecnhed their thirst with 69 gallons of milk faster than young link can execute his taunts

2b pressed down on her PS4 controller d-pad and she emitted a high pitched whistle

The physics engine of the game was not catching up with the perceived Network lag on the universe so Thomas snapped back up right and immediately move straight towards her and stopped at her feet

She climbed aboard Thomas but then teleported back off of Thomas again

Man this lag is fucking annoying she thought to herself

But Donkey Kong intervened and said ook ook (but I have Sprint so we should have perfect internet)

So 2b grabs Donkey Kong's hand that's pretty fucking gay to be honest

And they climb onto Thomas with no issues whatsoever

That new part you don't really have to add that's just a part to be funny funny

After awhile while they were on their way

The wag finally began to catch up 2b because why the fuck not and Thomas suddenly began to spaz around and clip through the floor

Donkey Kong and 2b were violently tossed around as they were unable to Dismount the train

They received several bone injuries and extreme cranial damage

Both of them had accquired severe mental retardation by the time they were able to Dismount the Beast

end of ch 50.

ch 51: parallel after parallel

Well fuck ive killed all my characters and given them mental retardation. cant move the sotry any firther than that

i sat there pondering on what to do next, i had to get the book out by tuesday because conflict.

i tapped my pen against the desk. Balloon luma sat in my lap as i collected my thots. She nuzzled me with the cutest

soft purr that lumas do. i looked down and smiled at her, "at least i have a reason not to fucking kill myself" these lumas

kept me going. the only reason im alive is to protect them. i peeked out the window of the abservatory for any ness

mains that might be trying to trespass on my property. all i saw was a star with a pink object moving towards the

starship. its getting bigger, and bigger, fuck fuck FUCK ITS GOING TO CRASH INTO US AND DESTROY THE OBSERVATORY, all around me was white

i felt fuzzy, and my head was cold.

"like thatl ever happen". Shrek ripped the page of the sacred texts to wipen his filthy ass after taking a fat ogre shit

he flushed to the outhouseand placed the book behind the toilet and opened the door to the outhouse. he took a wide

strech to comfort the aches of his beatings from bill nye. a small chunk of shit punctured his ass. he fifngered himslef in attempt to disloge

the dreaded bastard. he gazed upon his swwamp in both pride and depression and walked because why the fuck not

ch.52 shrek gets fucking angry because why not

shrek went about his daily routine, showering in his own shit, brushing his teeth in mucus

and even painting (yes ogres are academically inclined you sick fuck)

as he was eating his moms spaghetti, under earwax lit light. the daily mob was in front of his house with beam swords and motion sensor bombs cuz smash. he opened the door even tho he had no pants on (dont ask me what he was going to do to those men)

-allright, here we are again, cant we settle this ogre a pint?

-this is for you, from king and queen of far far away.

the letter said send nudes on the front. shrek flipped it over and the letter was sealed with a red emblem of a cross ball with flames

-fuck no

shrek exhaled on the letter and it shattered into peces thanos snap style because we need mary sue.

he slamed the door behind him and channeled his frustration into something more productive, masterbation. he got aggresive with is jack off time. in the distance you could hear from shreks house donkey screaming "o god u ate mah P£N@S!""WHAT its a compliment"

we should probably end there and switch to another narrative since shrek aint gonna be in smash

chapter 53: hammer? more like liberal!

lucastinian was on his way, no fuck that, the ice climbers were going about their typical hyjinx of incest but since the wii couldnt handle 16 ice climbers fucking at once, they killed half their clan with a blue burst AR. i dont know where to go lets go to link and zelda or some shit.

chapter 5: goddamn, link really misses epona

link (the one from botw), was going through zelda's diary instead of fighting ganon. he had his master sword in one hand and the diary in the other. but something shocking stopped his masterbation. it was a chapter about him and some horse. he read about himself and this horse. zelda described the twos synergy like the ice climbers, and the horse being one of the most sweetest and gentle creatures she had ever met. she wrote about how much this horse meant to link, too bad she died in combat. wait, DIED? Link felt heartbroken as he began to recall these memories while that one sad piano from mipha's cutscene played. he walked to the edge of zeldas bed, placed the master sword on the bed, squirted some jizz on it and gave the sword the double bird, and walked to the balcony because we need a meaningful death. lin k stood atop the balcony and t posed. he leaned forward and committed oxygen not reach lungs. link was game ended. only 7 of the 8 og's remain.

these characters will come back to deus ex machina the story later.

fuck this, back to the regular plot

chapter 54: burt the bashful gets arrested for public exposure.

burt the bash got arrested for public exposure. In his jailcell, he meets peewee herman, and the two plan an escape to serve their master, the hmsd.

chapter 55: let me explain what just happened like an aegis would

so basically 2b and donkey kong arc was just a story that was being written by rosalina, but rosalina writing her story was all just a fairy tale in shreks sacred texts which he proceeded to wipe his ass with. shrek is the same shrek from book 1 after he left the match early and returned home. link is link in the real world, but he commited not breath so he game ended. young link is irl, he died, but for some fucking reason was reincarnated as a thought in the authors head who wrote the fiairy tale book. only 7 of the original 8 smash bros characters are still alive to foil the plans of hmsd. everyone who is trophied is still trophied, but during the 3 frames before ue4 crashed, lucastinian was trophied.

chapter 56: lets just keep the story going

in a premonition christopher robins spirit forsees himself fighting a man by the name of ninja baseball bat man. he says fuck it and doesnt care.

thats called foreshadowing

chalptre 58 jebaited

shrek is in smash you IDitos hes was in chapter 49

hes in

anyway that stuff was a prologue so now on with the real story.

Gunfighter marty was strolling through the middle east looking for some commies, when he comes across the Bronze Kneecap and the Titanium toenail. They challenge him to a gunfight to take him as a trophy, but gunfighter marty spots a commie. He shoots the bronze kneecap in the elbow and he is knocked across the middle east into subspace. But nothing personnel kid, the titanium toenail has time warp powers so he undos this. and he warps behind gunfighter marty and almost trophies him by pulling a nothing personnel kid. But shrek and buzz buzz come into save Gunfighter marty from the clutches of the bronze kneecap and the titanium toenail. But they find the next boss, mike the evil living building. Mike supports gamer girls, so shrek rapes him so bad he fucking collapses in on himself and dies. The titanium toenail and the bronze kneecap leave but set off a subspace bomb in the middle east and the mary sues leave because mary fucking SUE.

Chapter 59 middle east-ception

Waluigi was suffering from a massive hangover. He found himself some fucking vodka juice boxes. He woke up his new lad isaac and they set out for the middle east. They exit the bar and turns out they were on a fucking minecraft starwars battleship in the air. The only other people in the bar were some random homeless fucker, the bartender, and Beter. Beter had watśer buckets so the three used the buckets to exit the bar. Once they reach the surface they figure out they are in the middle east. They reach the middle east within the middle east.

Chapter 60 Fuck you piggy

Entity 303 and Matpat gametheory were strolling around fucking up black people, when they came across the first magic macguffin of the world. They found the paper mache lilypad, which was one of the strongest items in the world. But they were ambushed by Strongbad, who was attempting to take back the paper mache lilypad from the evil hands of them. Unfortunately, Entity 303 cucks Strongbad and tps him to a desserted island, where he finds Roger killing people with rocks. "This is the worst desserted island ever" said strongbad. They decided to start a quest to retain the paper mache lilypad.

Chapter 61 I used to hate flexing…...

Gru was flexing on his slaves, wearing his Grusace. He made supreme jealous, because flexing gru on him. He hopped in his grugatti, and cracked open a mtn. gru. He was too busy copping that new grucci, to realize he entered a inter dimensional wormhole while driving his grugatti. He landed on the island of Randyland, and he saw strongbad and roger and he said, "Lads come with me i will save you and get you some new grucci." They said sure and they left randyland for good, so cildsteel set up a subspace bomb on the island engulfing it in subspace.

Chapter 62 ive come to make an announcement

Shrek's group were walking about america when they saw an anouncement:

"I've come to make an announcement; Shadow The Hedgehog's a bitch ass motherfucker, he pissed on my fucking wife. Thats right, he took his hedgehog quilly dick out and he pissed on my fucking wife, and he said his dick was "This big" and I said that's disgusting, so I'm making a callout post on my twitter dot com, Shadow the Hedgehog, you've got a small dick, it's the size of this walnut except WAY smaller, and guess what? Here's what my dong looks like: PFFFT, THAT'S RIGHT, BABY. ALL POINTS, NO QUILLS, NO PILLOWS. Look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my wife so guess what? I'm gonna fuck the Earth. THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, MY SUPER LASER PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on the earth. I'm gonna go higher. I'M PISSING ON THE MOON! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, OBAMA? I PISSED ON THE MOON YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE 23 HOURS BEFORE THE PISS DROPLETS HIT THE FUCKING EARTH NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I PISS ON YOU TOO." Shrek had figured out that eggman fucked up the moon and now the moon was subspace. They go to meet eggman but eggman corners them. He then has a 30 minute monologue about how shadow is a bitch ass mother fucker and that he is powerless. Shadow, however, was on the other side of the door. He said to eggman, " IM MAKING FUCKING MAC AND CHEESE, AND NOBODY CAN STOP" he proceeded to yeet eggman but he eskapd thru sub. They were all like fuck and needed to do something. Shadow thought of an idea. he said " Fuck jesus." they all proceeded to go to hell.

chapter 63 fucking anti vaxxers

The 4 were now in hell. They took a nice stroll, and found their homie satan. Satan was like yo whaddup fuckers. marty said howdie fellow capitalist. Satan was ina pickle. He told them this, " Id love to help, but im in a pickle." why what happened said buzz buzz. "all these fucking anti-vaxxers and their dead kids, hell has reached its maximum capacity because of all these dead fucking kids getting measles." how about we send all dese fohkas to eavan to git dem outa he. said shrek in a redneck accent. "Sure said satn". they did this and god was pissed. Satan said thank you and helped them from here on out. satan got george bush to watch over hell for him while he was out.

fuck i forgot how i was gonna end this

chapter 64 the door hole

Drake?

What

Wheres the door hole?

Drake and josh where in a pickle. They are stuck in the chimrea lab without a door hole. The ultimate chimera was roaming about. Thankfully, they bust down door holes for breakfast. They came toe to toe with the ultimate chirema and he just so ahppens to be the next boss battle. Ultra lord swoops in to save the day, but not before drake is trophyed in an instant by the crimeha ultimatum. Ultra lord takes josh to safety while bling bling boy carried drake away to the tilted towers. The two set out on a journey to the tilted towers.

And this marks the beginning of the fortnite conquest chronciles

Chapter 65. 72 hours remain

Pablo, daddy yankee, Henry the VIII and vincent reach the fortnut island, to save john wick and stop ali A, from abusing the sacred chug jug, which just so happens to be a magic macguffin. Ali a is atop the tilted towers. He says over a loud speaker that if they manage to defeat him, he would hand over the sacred chug jug in defeat. They dropped at the opposite end of the map, on a trek through fortnite land. But they heard a clock. The moon from majoras mask, strapped with one hundred subspace bombs, was making its way down to fortnite land. To reach ali a, the 4 have to make it through 100 other fortnutters to reach the tilted towers. Ali a isnt alone however, he is accompanied by the kid that kicked sand in coolcats face, old sport, and claude frollo. Also the trophy of lester the unlikely is there as well for some reason. The 100 fortnut people have dropped from the battle bus, and are all teaming againdt our 4 heroes.

The battle begins.

Interlude IX

Principal skinner makes his journey through subspace. He killed a few primids, but nothing interesting happened. Due to a fluke some of the bombs (precisely 2) on the moon have detonated prematurely. Skinner uses these 2 bombs as an entrance, waiting for the right moment.

MEANWHILE

Simpleflips did a blj for 2 hours and reached the group at fortnut island, joing them for the battle.

he also recruted flats the flounder along the way

Chapter 66 Let the battle "royale" begin.

Tito makani surfed up on his surfboard and met with the group, joinging them. The fortniters had unsupringly multplied to 200

Henry and vincent go off to this swamp place and murder some fortniters with the power of anti catholicism. The fortniters are down to 184.

Tito makani bitch slapped some dude with a surfboard and fucking slaughtered him. the dead fortnutter rebounded into a few others, bringing their numbers down to 176

Simpleflips' blj kept its speed, slamming through a shitton of fortnite citizens killing them all, down to 121.

Flats the flounder sent all the jews and fortniters he saw to the seven mile spanking machine. None came out of, and they had now killed over 100 fortnite denizens, in the span of 4 minutes.

the fortniters are down to 97

Chapter 67 or should i say chapter 66 part 2

Daddy yankee sings despacito, which forces 26 fortnut men to commit death pa cito. Down to 71

Finally, pablo, he does a scavenger hunt and sends 21 fortniters to the shadow realm, forever doomed to suck gandi's malnutritioned ballsack.

Down to 50, the fortniters retreat to tilted towers. The group heads off to there, but skinner says he will fight ali a himself, as only he is strong enough to fight him, and the others must save john wick. He flies to the top of tilted from subspace, using a hologram to contact the others. He meets ali a.

Chapter 68 skinner talks to ali a for a good portion of time

Ali A, you must be stopped.

Skinner, you dont understand, you never could reach my power level, and with the sacred chug jug, my master plan can be reached. I WILL FORTNUT ON THE HMSD AND I WILL RULE OVER FORTNITE LAND!!!!!!!!!

Not if I have anything to say about it ali a.

What whozat

It is I VOICEOVERPETE, And i am here to destroy you, and save my buddy john wick.

Well then, bring it on, i am much stronger than you.

Fuck you said skinner

Well, let us battle.

Pete and skinner begin their fight against Ali A.

Chapter 69 nice

everyone says nice

The hmsd realizes that this is chapter 69, so he calls for a truce and everyone colletively says nice.

Bad and good guys all say nice in commemoration of hitting chapter 69

ok truce time over back to shit story telling

chapter 70 quick break from fortnite land

randall weems is on a schoolyard doing fuck all for i know. hes probably swinging a goose around by the neck like vowser from mario 64 for pokemon card money. Anyways drake josh and ultra lord find him and recruit him on the journey to fortnite island.

chapter 71 lets take a break from fortnite for a minute

so kraid is walking around brinstar and is doing fuck all as far as i know. probably killing some birds idc. Suddenly, Stanley the Bugman finds an nes and says "Slow the brakes Nintendo no christianity in my Dig Dug." Kraid then t poses and god is dead. Stanley the bugman and kraid use crocomire's corpse to swim across the fucking ocean and find the grugatti driving across the ocean. Kraid and Stanley the bugman join Gru and dispose of crocomire by tying his skeleton to a balloon and sending it off to space.

Chapter 72 Finally back to fortnite

Randall weems, drake, josh, ultra lord, tito makani, henry, vincent, pablo, daddy yankee and flats the flounder enter the tilted towers. On floor one, there are ten fortnite people. Guess what those fortniters are dead now and they proceed to floor 2, Where they find a new ally of the hmsd, Crunch Bandicoot. Crunch and his 25 fortniters take on the group, but the fortniters die and crunch retreats via a small subspace bomb being detonated at the bottom of the towers.

They didnt have forever, so they needed to kill the last 15 fortniters, save john wick, and obtain the sacred chug jug.

Chapter 73 that was easy

They next floor, they found 13 fortniters. They easily overpower the fortniters and murder them. Only 2 left. Except once they got to floor 4, they were faced with a quiz. TO REACH THE BOSS DOOR DO YOU NEED THE BIG KEY OR THE BOSS KEY?

a loud speaker said with a familiar voice. In front of them was a big key and a boss key. The realized this was a dirty trick, and tito makani found a q tip on the ground and used it and it fucking worked.

Chapter 74 The fuck you say to me you little shit?

On floor 5, they found john wick. Unfortunately, the next boss revealed himself as Ninja. Ninja was prooving to be a formidible foe, and since thanos used the time stone to advance time so that the moon was now 6 hours from falling down to fortniter sland, they were doomed without help. Skinner saw this, and told pete to help the rest of them, since Ali A's power level was drained to 3 percent. Skinner used this as an attempt to put a stop to ali a once and for all. He challenged Ali A.

Chapter 75 challenge time lets fuclign goooooooooo

"Skinner, you have certaintly put up a fun match"

"Ali A, you cannot use the sacred chug jug,"

"Fuck You"

"Well then, since you are drained to 3 percent, and we have 4 hours until we all are trophied from subspace, i must challenge you to defeat you."

"What is this challenge?"

"Ali A, I challenge you to a game of Jabba's Farts Unleashed for the NES"

"NO YOU HAVE FOUND MY ONE WEAKNESS! No matter, I will still defeat you and claim the golden chug jug"

Skinner then said ok and they began to play jabbas fart unleashed

Chapter 76 Im gonna ban you for fucking stream sniping

Pete came down to help the others. He put up a fight. Drake found john wick, and untied him. He gave him his credit card number, the three digits on the back, and the expiration month and year. With this new found knowledge, john wick proceeded to fuck up Ninja. Ninja just wasnt dying though. But suddenyl, the other unfound fortniters strolled up and stream sniped ninja, killing him. This turned out to be Larry The Cucumber, who went undercover. He achieved the Number 1 Victory Royale, and they all went to the roof to confront Ali A. With 1 hour remaining, they confronted Ali A and Skinner.

Chapter 77 The battle for the jug

Ali A was loosing to skinner at Jabba's farts unleashed. Skinner was ecstatic, with 30 minutes left, he would defeat ali a. But ali a had a trick up his sleeve. He was using fucking fortnite hacks and beat skinner last minute. BUT larry the cucumber and tito makani made a clickbait thumbnail and showed it to the world, showing that ali a sucks at fortnite. Ali A was one hit away from death, and the group did a simultaneous smash attack and killed ali a by slamming him into the moon. But this set off the bomb, and they had little time. They had 3 minutes before they all were trophyed within subspace.

Chapter 78 This isnt a fucking metroid game

The group couldnt run anywhere, as the entance was blocked by subspace. Simpleflips thought of an idea, so he grabbed everyone and the sacred chug jug, and he bljd to get them away. Fortnut island was now no more, now completely engulfed in subspace. They bljd across the vast ocean, and clipped into a train. It's destination? The Town with no Name.

Chapter 79 Give me a drink bartender

The train arrived at its destination, and the gang got off of the train, stepping on arachnoghoma and killing it as they got off. They were just taking in this bizarre landscape that appeared to be the wet dream of a cowboy obsessed 6 year old with poor drawing skills when suddenly they encountered someone with a gun. They were worried so they decided to kill him. Larry the cucumber took out his hidden gold SCAR he brought from fortnut island and tried to dispatch the man. However, he missed, and instead hit a vulture flying above, who then started falling down. Just then, however, a nearby cargo plane broke and part of it's shipment of Dragon Coins fell, one of which fell directly onto the vulture, reviving him because for some unexplocable reason, he had 4 already sp he got a 1up because mario world. When this happened, the vulture corrected it's flight, and flew directly into Evil Ebb's littlest brother, puncturing his spleen. (He later died in the hospital, after the doctors accidentally used one of their bottles of grape juice instead of donor blood for a transfusion) But you may be thinking: what happened to the vulture? Well, he was captured by the SCP foundation, who wanted to research his mysterious resurrection. However, he later died due to total organ failure relating to his recent lyme disease diagnosis. After this, some random guy said to them "he's done it now. He's killed evil ebb's littlest brother. And that means trouble." As if on cue, evil ebb's gang walked in. "And that's the story of my false syphilis diagnosis," evil ebb said as they rounded the corner. Upon seeing the dead body of his brother, Evil ebb was horrified, saying "Oh my god! You killed my brother! We were going to kill him for the insurance money ourselves next week! (The weapon of choice was a sandwich they'd kept in a barrel in the basement they named "the michael maloy special", which consisted of roofing spikes and spoiled clams. Interestingly, it was of no connection to a certain, more famous michael maloy, but just a name thought of by the gang during a particularly boring acid trip)

Chapter 80 This is a pentagram Donald

Sir Cumference was on a journey to find the last known protractor in the ENTIRE known universe. He heard a tip that it was in MathMagic land, so he went there. Unfortunately, he trips at EXACTLY a 46 degree angle and falls into an alternate dimension and stumbles across donald duck, who was busy having greek mathmeticians explain to him how to play pool and what a pentagram is. The two group up to find the last known protractor in the world, and the two come across Deku Palace somehow. They find the protractor, and a random brain monkey, but they were soon met with a trial. The protractor and Brain Monkey were being guarded by a Pissed Off Long Legged Puerto Rican, and a mildly annoyed sentient philanthropic bucket. The Puerto Rican and Bucket said they would give them the brain monkey and protractor for 1000 rupees. Sir Cumference said, "Aw shucks my wallet only holds 500 rupees." The puerto rican responded with "We can upgrade your wallet to hold 1000 rupees for just 501 rupees." Donald duck said fuck you and then him and Sir Cumference fought the next boss, which happened to be a dual fight against a Pissed off long legged puerto rican, and a mildy annoyed sentient philanthropic bucket. Kinda like mr. shine and Mr. bright, who now are currently making a living off of heroin cartels in nicaragua. Sir Cimference and Donald Duck triumph, and obtain both the last protractor in the world, which just so happens to be a magic macguffin, and a brain monkey. The brain monkey joins their cause, and they set out to find the Grugatti.

Chapter 81 Skippers log

Skippers log, august the 4th of september. I found .03 microgallons of melted down alluminum, and used it to commit afghanistani warcrimes. I am now being put on trial in the hague for violating the geneva convention.

Winnie the pooh is on a mission to save skipper from the death penalty. He arrives at the hague (which is inexplicably in the middle east). and he frees skipper. But the voice and the bronze kneecap teleport them to a baseball field. They are confronted by christopher robin, who challenge them to a game of Homerun Derby. Winnie the pooh managed to land 40 homeruns after 33 tries. it was a nailbitting experience. After his defeat, christopher robin set off a subspace bomb in the field. But they escaped it, and journyed through subspace to find shit.

Chapter 82 SPHERICAL

Josh fasttraveled to squidwards house, and the two teemed up to pull a bankheist on the salty spitoon for the gamesphere. The two pull up tot he salty spitoon and punch the guard in the face, pulling out ar 15s and finding proffessor layton and giving him one as well. Dont ask how he got there he just is. He goes to yt headquarters and shoots suasn wojiski because he hates getting word game ads and steals the krabby patty secret formula. But it was laced with fentanyl, so he went sicko mode bc fentanyl is the krabby patty secret formula. but susan wojciski was just a hologram created by the stack of three goombas, who blow up yt headquarters with a subspace bomb. But bc layton was inneth thy sicko mode he ran faster than a snail and caught up with josh and skodeward. They go to the bottom of the salty spitoon and find the gamesphere but its guarded by Squilliam fancyson, the next boss. He throws spoons at people. They fucking kill squilliam and take the gamesphere.

Josh says "SPHERICAL" and the group fucking leave to traverse subspace for the trophy of goku.

Chapter 83 Mfw the snow speaks finnish

Joseph stalin was taking a stroll through siberia, when he came across a wonderful sight. He found some food in the soviet union! Vhat iz zis? Zhere cant be fud in ze Soviet Union! stalin said. He went to go pick up the food in the snow, but then he heard something. Vhy iz ze snow spiking Finnish? It was at this moment he realized that he was in finnish territory. He ran away from the fins, who rolled up in there Big Bob Semple tanks equipped with their Ross Rifles. Stalin was killing fins left and right, making them hungry, and then they died. He was confronted by Baldi and the Gman. They tried to fight him, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Hr said World War 2 Electric boogaloo Off to Gulag with you. Baldi and Gman suddenly were teleported to a gulag and died because they were hungry. They were trophyed instead of die though so they rotted in a gulag until probably later.

Chapter 84 Shrek's storybook, continued

Shrek decided to read an excerpt from his story book to boost the morale of him and his allies. He pulled out his favorite book, "Stop Using your Cock to Fuck that Sock: Learn this Simple Trick and She'll Beg to Suck your Dick." This book was written by Dr. Seuss. Shrek read out, "There once was a hot anime waifu by the name of Samus Aran. She had big anime tiddies, and wanted to arouse. She discovered a Spider Ball track. She proceeded to rape this spider ball track, which made her move upwards along the spider ball track. She then died of an aneurysm." Shrek and the gang thought this was the hottest thing since seeing 2 action figures going at it in black and white. Morale up, the group continued on with their journey.

Chapter 85 Prager civil war

Ben shapiro has been captured by Dennis Prager. This event has sparked the Prager Civil war at Prager University, between libtards and normal human beings. Dennis was attempting to get ben shapiro to orgy and do slave labor. But In comes Pyramid Head to save Ben shapiro. They almost defeat dennis prager, but Pyramid head's evil clone, Domino's Pizza Pyramid Head came into plant a Subspace Bomb in Prager University and to save Dennis prager. They fought eachother, the bom went off, and the pragerians all died not from civil war, but from the common cold. Ben shapiro and Pyramid Head go into subspace to defeat Dennis prager.

Chapter 86: 7 hours later or some shit

Ben shapiro and Pyramid head had been following Prager and Domino's Pizza pyramid head in subspace for like 7 hours or something. However, due to random tripping mechanics, both pyramid head and ben shapiro tripped simultaneously, thus losing track of them. But, Ben shapiro used his libtard detection beam to figure out where they went. Realizing the coordinates of where this was, ben shapiro was pissed. He saw that the coordinates led directly to the schoolhouse of baldi, but neither of them knew the layout of the place. But suddenly they found a rift in space-time that lead to stalin's gulag where baldi was trophied. So they went through and found a map of the school, and it instructed them to blj into a table to access baldi's hooker palace, the location of domino's pizza pyramid head's crack nest. It also said that the hooker palace was an infinite level, but the crack nest was in the very center of the palace. There were also informed from the map that the crack nest's core acted as an important sector of the Subspace's power grid, and also as a wifi router. They were like "hey if we destroy that then dennis prager won't be able to upload videos to prager u and he'll spontaneously combust" and then they headed into baldi's hooker palace to take down the power core. It also just so happens that Obama untrophyed Baldi because of a goddamn continuity error that I failed to see.

Chapter 87 I'll take the. Hmmmmmmmmmm.

Ninja baseball bat man was taking a trip to duke onkled's diner to get the pizza. Once he got there though, he saw the spirit of christopher robin posses duke onkled. He nae ned christopher robin spirit and sent it to the shadow realm in a stupid ass boss fight that is just a bunch of quick time events but not actually. Ninja baseball bat man is thanked by duke onkled, who joins him in finding the macguffins of the smash woekd.

Chapter 88 Takes a coffee dump in a coffee can

The avgn was playing some atari man on the atari 2600 when suddenly he was ambushed by Coffeeman, who held the Coffeecan, a magic macguffin. They put up a good fight, but new challengers entered the ring. Joker* and morgana decided to help avgn, while Pablo the Mule dog and the meth baby showed up to help coffeeman. Coffeeman left, leaving avgn morgana and joker to fight the combo boss Meth Baby and Pablo the Mule Dog. Joker said gamers rise up and the 3 epic game styled on the 2 druglords. "LOOKING COOL JOKER" Said morgana. Suddenly joker gained the gamer strength, and destroyed the bosses like he would veronica, and avgn used his nes zapper to destroy them as well. It was epic. The three went off to find the coffeecan.

Chapter 89

Haha funny 89 reference

So basically some people are in an escape room and then they died or whatever because nate confused 89 and 98.

CHAPTER OVER.

Chapter 90 The search for the paper mache lilypad, part 1

Roger, gru, strongbad, kraid, and stanley the bugman had came across a hardware store on their journey for the paper mache lilypad. Kraid said that they should steal shit from there.

"What does a hardware store have that makes it so fucking special" Roger said in a angsty 8 year old tone.

"Why I thought you would never ask" Said kraid

"Oh shit roger, you don't know what you just did" Gru said concerningly. It was already too late

"They've got allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters

Trash compactors, juice extractors, shower rods and water meters

Walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires

BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers

Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters

Paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters

Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables

Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles

Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication

Metal roofing, waterproofing, multi-purpose insulation

Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors

Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors

Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers

Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers

Soffit panels, circuit breakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers

Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers."

They were all convinced at that point so they broke into the hardware store. They found a nickel, a 6 month old bag of funyuns, and half a pair of pliers. They struck gold int hat hardware store.

On their way out, they find Old Sport sitting on a throne of Ball Peen hammers. He says you cant leave for I have trapped you in here. This is where roger comes to the rescue. He says something to old sport. "Guacamole nigga penis". Old sport is trophyed and left in the hardware store, which just so happened to detonate into subspace. The five make it out in time though. It also just so happens that Stalin was right next to them this entire time and joined them on the journey for the paper mache lilypad. Now with the group geared up, they could finally hunt for the lilypad.

Chapter 91 Lily pad adventure 2, the advent begins

The group is going through a minecraft forest. The forest seems to eb normal, but it isnt. As they walk thriugh the forest, all of the trees suddenly have no leaves. They are puzzled, what the fuck was happening. They keep walking and find a 1 wide 2 high cave filled with redstone torches. At the end of the tunnel is an other forest with no leaves. Strong bad realizes what is happening. Come out of the closet herobrine. Actually it was entity 303. Ah i see you have come across this bullshit woods. I must leave you in the forest for good. Good bye. Damnit said Rodger. But they kept walking and found something weird. They saw a body hanging in the qoods. They yelled out ARE WE IN THE COMMIT NECK ROPE FOREST? Suddenyl a voice shouted YUP! It was logan paul. He decided he would help them out of the forest. They took the hangman rope off the japanese corpse and found out it was a pokemon escape rope. They used it and were teleported. To somewhwre.

Chapter 92 Bullshit boss fight.

Rodgers group was teleported to the forbidden lands, an empty landscape with lizards and fruit. Also birds. They find a hole in the ground that leads to an old temple shit thingy, and they find the stack of three goombas and crunch bandicoot, which have summoned the bullshit boss celosia, which rewuires frame perfect execution and failure to do so results in softlocking yourself into gay baby jail. Strongbad failed to do this, and was trophyed and sent into gay baby jail, I.E. subspace. The rest of the group however mangaed to take down this shitlord with a healthbar twice as big as yiazmat. Celosia fucking dies and the stack of three goombas and crunch bandicoot pull a bowser and pull out 2 dark guns and trophy both gru and kraid, before Miror B. comes outof nowhere and revives the 2, steals thw dark guns, gives thsm to stanley the bugman and rodger, and they trophy crunch bandicoot and the stack of three goombas. They find an entrance to subspace nearby, and hope too find the paoer mache lillyoad.

Chapter 93: guess who just got their bell rung?

(~sample~ indicates italicized)

Well fuck, half the heroes are trophied and this will make a very anticlimactic final battle with half then gone

This is what the self-aware Ritsuko thought to herself.

After the events of the third impact in the failure of the instrumentality project, NERV reformed themselves into a subdivision of the League of Nations. 5 years after the Reformation Woodrow Wilson set them out on a rescue mission, to rescue the trophied Heroes. Now Shinji Rei and Asuka are way too old to pilot the evas anymore, they're in college and have their own problems. Instead they send one of their long time agents, booker bell. Booker Bell is paired with Joseph joestar, an officer from the league of nations who has suffered the last 3 years from polio. Commander Misato sends them out with one goal, find wii fit trainer, get the information of where the HMSD has the trophies, get out and don't get caught. She hands booker bell a .357 magnum, his NERV badge, a lag switch, and a katana (fucking weeb). She sends the two out on their mission. We're fucked arent we? says ritsuko. Yeah, so get unit-69 ready said misato, call in that psi kid, tell him he has to pilot again. With Booker bell and Jojo on their mission, booker bell grows intolerant of jojos shitty engrish one liners, so he stabs jojo with the katana. ÖH MÝ ĢÕĐ, jojo exclaims as he dies. Booker bell finds wii fit trainer at a hookah bar stoned as fuck and approaches her in the most nonchalant way possible. Booker bell places his hand on wii fit trainers shoulder, gives her a smug look, and says hey. Tf chu want boay? wii fit trainer exclaims. Booker bell has no clue how hes going to get her alone to interrogate her so he says the first thing that comes to his head, Uh... wanna fuck? Wii fit trainer hits a nasty fat puff and responds enthusiastically, Həľł ýēąh. They fuck in the back alley and booker bell asks, so ive heard you work for The HMSD. you apparently know where the trophies are dont you?" wii fit trainer is too busy having a stoned orgasm when suddenly her pussy hitbox comes out frame 8. (keep in mind this questionable hitbox has high base knockback which kills booker bell instantly despite his 95 weight value). I guess he just got his bell rung

We cut back to Nerv headquarters where Maya is reporting to Misato, "Commander, we have lost all the vitals of both of the agents. What should we do now?" Misato simply does nothing but tip her beret over her face with 3 simple words

~yare yare daze~

Chapter 94:do some shit

So basically since one of our authors is too busy doin ya mom doin doin ya mom to actually write shit so I get to write a chapter here.

Tohru adachi, world hater extraordinaire, and top tier incel, is walking around the tv world fucking bitches and shooting horseflies. Suddenly, he runs into shadow rise, who tries to seduce Adachi. Adachi, unfazed by Shaodw Rise, tries to defeat her. She is the next boss. Adachi solos this boss with Magatsu Izanagi and a damn pistol. Turns out shadow rise was a subspace bomb and detonates and adachi escapes the tv world. Adachi just so happened to exit the tv world righr outside the hardware store where gru's gang was at, so he joined them.

chaptet 95 so lon gay BOWSAH

So voldo has been running across the ocean to get some of bowsers sour puss bread. He grabs his nokia phone and uses the metanav to go into barack obamas palace, which is a colombian crack den. He reaches a safe room, and a day goes by to replenish his sp. While going through obamas palace, he finds Morgana, joker, and the avgn. The group come across Obama's treasure. They decide that they need to send a calling card to obama to make his treasure materialize. They send the calling card, and it said eat shit and die. Obama was like oh god oh fuck. Another day goes by, and the 4 infiltrate Obama's palace whilst life will change intensifies. They reach the treasure, but confront Obama's shadow. He acts like a kingpin that thinks everyone is below him and that americans are worthelss. He says fuck you to the 4 and suddenly Cognitive bowser appears before them. Blooming villain intensifies. The fight went on for a good while, and ended by morgana casting looking cool voldo and voldo casting throw bowser. They finally can attack obamas shadow, and he gets his ass kicked. They defeat obamas shaodw, and make him confess to his sins of tax evasion, and crimes against the federated states of micronesia. But cognitive bowser is still in the air from throw bowser. Obamas palace collapses and the 4 get out. But then they see cognitive bowser finally hit the ground. And then bowser died and they attended bowsers funeral and it became a VERY different fanfiction.

Chapter 96 saying makoto isn't best girl is an international war crime

shit happens, hero is in the new update

chapter 97: the hoes were indeed mad

ALRIGHTY BOYS WHIP YOUR DICK CUZ ITS THE BEACH EPISODE

In the midst of this madness and the corruption of our villains, we cut to Chrom from fire emblem because filler. On this hot summer day, chrom was playing minecraft with his good friend Yusuke Kitagawa. They were busy building their peppa pig map to the utmost perfection. They talked and had some good chuckles (mostly related to jokes about Kids with ass cancer) when suddenly Chrom was pinged on discord for his nintendo ds. It was lissa, she wanted to invite her D U M M Y T H I C C big brother to the beach to meet and hang out all her friends. She told chrom that Futaba, Archie Andrews, Lyn, Ann, and the best girl, Chihaya, would be there. SInce chrom is too much of a fucking incel to admit his supreme chadness, he hesitated. Chrom knew he would get a big spanking from Marth if he never got off his ass to go outside, so he told yusuke about the whole situation, changed into his Trunks and fast traveled to the beach.

As chrom arrived, he was greeted by the fluffy jugs of Ann in her skimpy top and chihaya in robes wearing a hijab (gypsy tradition idk). Archie was busy building a sand castle with futaba to drown the emotions of veronica's death out of him, and lyn was catching a tan while observing a few crabs dance to rave music. Tired of the exposition, Chrom uses Killer Queen to blow the plot forward. Along the beach The Luminary stares menacing at the group from a distance. Accompanied by toon link, ike, and male corrin, they make their way to the group. As they stare down at the tanned lyn and ann's tits, lyn lifts up her shades asks, annoyed, "do you need something?" The Hero barks in response, "

あなたはあなたが私たちの芝の上で砂の城を建て、骨粉を食べたと思うダフクダフク

!?" "We are english dub, no ching chong language plz," Lyn says in a cross manner. The Hero points at the Auschwitz sandcastle archie and futaba made and Ike marches over to it. Ike uses jis busted ass nair to wave away archie and futaba. The hero walks over to the sandcastle, disgusted, and whips out a forward smash. the forward smash land a devastating random critical hit that does enough damage (80%) to decimate the sand concentration camp. Sand goes flying everywhere, in futaba's eyes knocking off her glasses, down Lyn and ann's cleavages, and down the pants of archie's speedos that imprison the monster he must bear. With her sandcastle and glasses destroyed, poor wittle futaba is on the verge of tears. Angered, Archie stares The Luminary dead in the eye and asks him angrily, "What do you think gives you the right to DO SUCH A THING?" "ダチ毛皮はあなたよりもよく戦う!" The hero exclaims. Tired of their bullshit, archie calls chrom to arms in a fight against the gang. Archie tears off his speedos as he screams P E R S O N A as a massive, menacing, stand wisps into fruition out of archie's urethra, "ORA!", the stand screams. Chrom begins dash dancing in fear and anticipation of the enemy's next attack. Luminary thwacks chrom and he fucking dies. arhcie throws and ora ora but the luminary kaclangs to absorb the mighty blows. Star platinum grabs lumiary and fucking Y E E T S him into the ocean. As the luminary makes a gargantuan splash into the ocean, he morphs back to normal only to be star fingered by star platinum. chihaya fucks chroms dead body and archie shoots the shitty waifu. Fuataba wipes the tears from her eyes and wimpers, "the hoes were indeed mad." Ann and Lyn look back at the boys and their antics to realize that the author cant write for shit and has mentioned nothing About corrin, toon link, and ike, so lyn slashes corrin and ike in half while Ann Agidynes the shit out of toon link with her persona, Carmen. *jesus chirst why do we have to do everything ourselves. at least write some bs deus ex machina or something* lyn contemplated to herself.

Chapter 98: GUYS SANS IS AT MY DOOR

sans*

Ô̴̹Ơ̴̟O̵̬̍0̵̗͘O̷̝͝ó̴̫O̶̟̿0̵̺͌o̵̳̓0̴̮͛0̴̟̄0̶̣̚0̷͈̌

S̴ ̶A̴ ̶N̸ ̴S̵

ä̷́͗͊̾̌̐͘̕͜A̵̲̐͂ḥ̷̯̳̹͖̔̀̏̔̋H̷̬͙̠̮̥̅̀͆͆́̾̊͝H̵̢̭̪̳̝̯̬̥̗̑̌̌ḧ̵̢̭̜͉̯̲͍́̓͠

Oh my god, OH MY GOD, SANS IS AT MY DOOR

@̷̨͔̑̆̀͊͛̉̕͝a̵̰̘̋̾͑̅́͌͊͝a̶̰͐͊͋̎͗̆̑͝Ḥ̴̬̼̲̟̼̘͕̌̋̓̋̏̀̍̂͝H̸̫̠̱̰̯̱̀͑

OH MY GOD ITS SANS

Somebody once told me sans undertale is coming

GaAas̶̡̺͐͒͛̕͘ą̵̯̲̯͖̰͂J̶̻͎̄̈́K̶̛̠̺̣͐͂̔̕h̸̢̩͗ä̷͉̙̫̞͖́̀͝s̸̢͖̜̬̫̄f̷̢̥͍̦̜͒ǰ̴͈̹͓̫̿k̷͕͔͓͝ḋ̷̠̹͙̟̜̥̾̈́̀̽ḫ̶̰͉̤̻̐͋̐

5AN5

R̷͕̼͑̿͂͑A̶̖̲͍͓͍͆̓̌̈́̔̚ͅÄ̴̡̞͓̱̞͗́̂̍̓A̶̧͚̜͙̠̋̚̕S̴̟̖͔̔̂̇̐̈́̚d̸̖̋̈̈̿̋̊A̷͕͈̱̗̥͌͑͠Ş̵͖̠̙̌̅̔͒H̴̗̰͙̗̠̙͌̀̑̕I̶̡̢̭̯̚O̴͍̦͑͆̍Ä̵̟͕͉̞̭̮͑̓̉̕J̷̰̳̘̺̖̿̃̔̿͊F̶̮͎͆͠N̶̳͈͋͌̀͠A̴͕̰̼̹̤͌̈̀̈́̎D̴̡͙͓̬̋̽̓̑̉K̶̢͈͉̩̪̟̑͊̃͌̎S̵̡̈̌̾̀̚j̶͖̳̎͗́̉̇̚á̷̺̯̦͚͝s̷̨͎̰̺̟̭̎͂̆͂͝

S A A N $

Ä̶͙͖́̎͜H̵͈̺̣̓͒̀͗a̵̦̦͋̆á̵̬̮̈͠a̵̩̲͓͆͊͠Á̵̜͔͔@̸̬͖̅͂̇A̸̘̔̓̋̚@̷͔͌̓̕Ā̷̧̬̎Ô̵͜À̷̞̋͂A̴̺̕͜0̵͖̬͖̈͋͜0̷̲̔̽͗0̴̲̝̥̈͆

sans

a a a a a a h

$ @ N S !

eternal cries of a demon*

SNASZZ

inhales*

V A NS

Á̷̭̙͉̦̠̘̹̝̭̰̖̣̙̏̈́̂̇̓́͛̉̍͐̆̆̉̓͘͘̕Ğ̸̡̢̢̧̛̛͉̼̯̠̰̣̖̞̞͓̰̝̩̏́̇̈́͋̌̈́̎̌̋̐̀̐̕͜͝͝n̵̡̨̫̟͖͍̥̗̣̞̲͂̈̈̂̊̊̄̐̀̅͝h̸̥̮̝̭̠̤̱͚͒̍͒͑̌̅̂̍͂͒̃̊̒͗̉̊̚͜͝g̵̛͚͙͉͂̊͌͂̅̈́̌̕h̸̢̗͍̤͈̘̗̀̃̌̋́̓̾͂̓ͅĭ̴̢̡̡̢̛̳͖̬̺̺̠̪̘͗͆̓̄̋́̂͘͜ų̶̝̲̬͎̮̖̗̦͓͗́̕h̴̨̨̰͈̣͇͛͑͊̄͐̅̈́́̑̽̕j̶̗̺̱̲͖͇̼̦͈̜̪͈͍̆̓͒f̴̧̛͕̞̬̙̺͉͉͇͎̳̘͓̟͍̯̔̒̉͂̍͛̀͜ͅͅȕ̸̧͎̪̱̖̰̖̆ͅf̴̢͇̯̦͉̝̱͙̠̎̃̓͒͆́̈̋̾̈͛̐̏̋͘ï̴͎̳͙̤͖̠̙̲̻̰͕͕̮̮̖̮͍̈̃̄͊͋͝͝ͅǵ̴͇̞͔̇͂̉̀͌́́̀̈̄̌͌ḿ̸̢̨̥͕͖̯̺̝̝͇͎̖̝͑͌̉́̀͌͝

S A N S *

satan N U T S*

SANS!

ahtuj̴̛̛͇̊̈͛̽̉̀̍͑̄̎̋͋̓͝ÿ̶̢̛̦̠͍̖̮̺̩̖͕̜́̈́̍̐̑d̶̢̳̫̲͖̭̱̘̯͍̦̺͖̣̗͉̗̈́̆͑̈́̚͜͜͠t̵̲̘̦̤̟͙͈̫̙̪̘̼̞͈̗͇̫̅͋͌̔͛̈́̀͒̊̿͛̓̿̈͒̕͘͠͝ ̶̣͈̱͚͔̩̠̮̐̍́̊̂̏̿̀͂̒̕̕*̷͖̫͖͉̰̲̣̒̈̔͊m̸̧̢̨͔̠͍̳̪̱̞̼̲̪͊̍̓̀͋͗͒̃͝͠ȩ̸͓͓͚͛́̎̓̊̂̍̃̃͑̅̒͂̋̚g̵̜̞͕͕̬̭̬͙͈͔͊͆̈́͑a̴̝͇̜̞̮̺͚̫̟̗͖̖͓̓͂͌̀͜ͅľ̴̡̨̩̞̥͖̭̤̫͍͚̤͓̤͐o̶̮̱̯͖̗͛̾̐̆̓̔͐̏̈́͛͘͠͠v̵̡̛̠̲̘̹̼̬̦̳̪̓͗͛̃ȧ̴̧̨̛̫͉̯̣̭̱̦͓̪̟̭̘̦͗͊̇́̂̏̀̏̔͘̕ń̸̞̣̹̲̭̃̿̀͂͊͂̂̕̚͘͜͝í̵̛̼̿͒̈́͛̉̋̀͐̎̐̋̕͝ả̷̧̤̬̬͎͈̟̰͙͎̬̤́̈́̊̑͘*̵̡͍͇͍͎̜͇̲̳̠̬͙̿̀̃͋̂̓̀̚͘

Chapter 99 Dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur Dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur Dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur dinosaur

Baldi basic was carrying a bunch of trophies to the subspace base, and needed to be qpu aligned and cross a parallel universe. However, he was not properly aligned and tripped and dropped inspector gadgets trophy into a fucking aprallel universe and just said fuck it and didnt bother with it. (This will be important later I swear). Inspector gadgets trophy falls right next to Gir, who was busy rolling around in some pizzas outside of the taco place where he ate a baby. Gir sees it and frees inspector gadget, and the 2 join together to exit this Parallel universe to get back to subspace to get a million pizzas so that gir can roll around in them pizzas and become a giant pizza. The 2 come across SCP-106 (Who will now be referred to as radical larry), The 2 asked if they could borrow his pocket dimension and he said sure and joined them so the 3built up speed for 12 hours to travel through the pocket dimension. But suddenyl, they see captainsparkelz setting up a subspace bomb in the pocket dimension, and he cant be stopped. BUT SUDDENYL, JOE SWANSON AND MAKOTO NIIJIMA ROLL UP AND DEFEAT CAPTAINSPARKELS by telling him that james chalres WILL kiss his dad. Captainsparkelz is fucking trophied by this, but they could not stop the bomb, so the 5 get on johanna and charge the fuck out of the pocket dimension. They get out in time, but the pocket dimension in enclosed in subspak. The 5 decide that they need to find minimoose, which is a magic macguffin needed to progress the shittily structured story of this fanfic. When they exit the pocket dimension, they come across the undercity from Suits. Joe swanson saw a house and said Open door, shit on the floor, Look out it's a dinosaur. And then the 5 fought T. Recks, the next boss fight, who had a map to the map to the map to the box containing the map to the map to mini moose. While they fight t recks, they hear Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur

Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur Dinosaur. They couldn't seem to defeat T. Recks though, so Radical Larry and Inspector gadget inspecte dthe house and found the ham. That ham will be Important later… They defeated T. Recks by having Gir cast Atomic bomv because he was weak to nuke damage, which let Gir do his All Out Attack, which had him say Peace is nice, Peace is nice, Peace is better than CHICKEN AND RICE!!!!! Peace peace peace, Nice nice nice, Peace Peace Chicken Chicken Rice Rice Rice. T. Recks fucking dies and the 5 move on to find mini moose by using the map.

CHAPTER 100 Adventure to find the paper mache lily pad, part 3, the adventurening.

so turns out adachi actually joined them outside of not the hardware store, but outside of the middle of nowhere where logan paul teleported everyonr. They were outside in the middle of nowhere, and realized hey is that fucking flipside? They go to flipside, which is flipside, and they use Stanley the Bugman's super power of bullshit story telling to flip into 3d. The group of like 10 or so people find a special box and open it. Its a map, showing where the Paper mache lilypad is. They see a subspace hole expanding out of nowhere, and see count bleck setting up bombs to engulf flipside. Count bleck escapes through subspace,and the group leaves him be for now. Escaping flipside, they set out, now with a map to find the paper mache lilypad.

END OF BOOK 2


	3. Book 3: The Advent Back

BOOK 3: The Advent Back

chapter 101: n* paralyzed, electric boogaloo

It was 5 years since the Kirijo group was shut down after the incidents in Chernobyl

9 years since SEES was disbanded

10 years since he died

And 11 since the first subspace bomb went off…

Even then I still carry my evoker on me, Sure I get pulled over at airports, museums and now I'm not allowed back at Chuck E Cheese permanently, but its a part of who I am. I haven't found love yet, still single at 28, trying to meet deadlines with my job and balance my mental sanity. However, I have found something that has kept me from persona 3ing myself, that being equestrian. A rather expensive hobby I'd say myself but it keeps me physically fit and holds my last few drops of happiness left. I've had my sweetheart horse, Yukari, for around 4 years now. I raised her when she was young and we've competed in numerous jumper events….

*KIRA QUEEN SKIPSS ZA PLOTO*

Today was the final jumper event of the season. Nationals, the big cheese, the majors, top 8, whatever you want to call it. All mitsuru had on her mind was she was going to make her mark. She was going to prove she wasnt a useless piece of shit whose only purpose in life was to perform incest experiments on minorities in Chernobyl, but instead. That she was a strong, independent woman, who dont need no emo Jeuse. "Rider number 89; Mitsuru Kirijo. You're on deck" the PA buzzed like the guy with the worst mic in the stables. Mitsuru had no time left, it was now or never. Mitsuru gave one last sheen to her boots and pressed (x) to mount up on Yukari*. She trotted along to the arena ass the crowds, filled to the brim with chaos, koopa troopas, shy guys, and idiots who think futaba is c tier or lower. The overhead lights of the football stadium beamed over mitsuru and the king of fighters neon sign flickered menacingly, all eyes were on her.

Mitsuru knew that protein was too much for her, she would faint mid run. She edged Yukari on with *determination* and they went on. It wasn't until the 5th jump when a big fucky happened uwu. Yukari hesitated, she slipped on the jump, collapsing in the process. Mitsuru was flung violently off of her saddle and slammed to the ground. Mitsuru felt nothing but tingling and felt white for no reason. "YUKARI! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!? FUCK YOU!! WE"VE PRACTICED THIS JUMP A BAZILLION TIMES AND NOW YOU SCREW UP?!?! HONESTLY, WE CAN DO…" Mitsuru blacked out.

She found herself (dont know how many fucking days later) in the pokemon center. Dr. Amigo was staring over her. "Wuh what happened, wherz yukriby?" "

Estuviste en un acoma durante 39 días, jovencita. Tienes suerte de no haber sufrido ningún daño cerebral", Dr. Amigo reassured her. "Sin embargo, eres un negro lisiado" Mitsuru tried to strech her legs, but *legs (not responding)*. It then donned upon her, she was a crip. Her legs, whack, her career whack, her purpose in life, whack. Mitsuru began to cry like callmecarson wen he did a stupid and fell into a spider web trap in the hit game minecraft. "Teraz cripe mogą być również graczami" Mitsuru whipped out her evoker and aimed it at her head. "I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! COME! ARTEMISIA!" the evoker did nothing, she was still alive "ਕੌਣ ਨਰਕ ਉਸ ਨੂੰ ਇਮਤਿਹਾਨ ਤੋਂ ਪਹਿਲਾਂ ਭਾਲਣਾ ਭੁੱਲ ਗਿਆ!" Dr amigo exclaimed. "COME ON. JUST PERSONA 3 ME! IM NOT WORTH IT ANYMORE!" Mitsuru continued to squeeze the trigger of the evoker but it ceased to game end her. More nurses rushed into the room and grabbed mitsuru by both arms. She struggled to break free as a nurse approached her with a phallic shaped syringe loaded with anesthesia. "STOP! IM NOT GAY!" mitsuru was in tears in this point sounding like a shitty actor trying to do an emotional scene *cough* *jennefer lawrence*. Mitsuru blacked out again.

Awake, she was again in the same room, chains on her arms. Her evoker, gone from her waist. She only had one thing on her mind, "ight imma head out" which is what she did. Rolling start from her wheelchair she hit that yeet harder than she ever did. She attempted to scourage the hospital for evoker but left empty handed trying not to get caught. All she had left was herself, a hospital gown, her wheelchair, and her old nag.

In the matter of hours she trained her horse to sit so she could flop on to the back of the beast. Now that she had her mobility, all she needed was her worth in S O C I E T Y.

chapter 102: andy bogard, washed up

Now going about her daily life on the run was more difficult for Mitsuru than she thought. Yukari was a staggering 16.3 hand Tennessee walking horse, which made it difficult for Mitsuru to fit through the doors at her local IGA without scraping her back on the doorframe. Being able to reach the bottom shelves was a near atrocity, so Mitsuru was mostly stuck with the selections on the top shelves. She got weird looks from everyone, including college baggers who main Ganondorf, butchers, and 50 year olds going about their weekly restocking of Angry Orchard. However, no one called the police on her for riding a horse in a residential area, probably because she was "too crippled for jail."

Mitsuru was getting the usual, eggs, milk, bread, cigarrettes, and she was checkin out when she was leaning over Yukari to put her items on the counter. The cashier gave her a slightly flirty look, "I know there are horse people, but I never knew you could be a HORSE PERSON." Mitsuru stared down at the cashier, she saw his eyes, his nametag, his hair. He was none other than ANDY BOGARD FROM FATAL FURY HIMSELF. "Wait, are you? No way!" "yup thats me," spat Andy bogard from fatal fury. "How did you get in this mess my n word?" "well it was all because of my brother" "how is he doing?" "he's dead" "oh. I'm so sorry for your loss" "its fine. Most people care more about my brother than me. I'm just a bagger at IGA now." Mitsuru gently chuckled. Yukari nickered impatiently. "I think its time we wrap it up. Will that be cash or credit?" "ruble pls" they paid and left. As Mitsuru was leaving her shirt got caught on the door and was pulled up a bit. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury gained mild sexual pleasure from this.

Mitsuru cantered on to a nearby train underpass so she could set up shop. She let Yukari graze while she herself cracked open an egg an sucked the precious yolk from its carbonate prison. Mitsuru chugged the pint of milk to drown her sorrows and lit up a cigarette. It was a cold later that night so Mitsuru slept on Yukari for warmth (not in that context you sick fuck. seriously why the hell are you reading this for sexual arrousal when this is clearly satire. I never use cussing in 22 years - but the gloves are off. Listen you son of a bitch. What the fuck's your problem? You son of a bitch. You piece of shit. You fucking goddamn fucker. Listen fuckhead, you've fucking crossed the line. Get that through your goddamn fucking head. Stop pushing your shit. you goddamn son of a bitch. Fill your hand, I'm sorry but I'm done. )

After a good nights sleep, mitsuru woke up with yukari and headed onward. But, mitsuru hears a voice, and she doesn't know who it is. It said in a game theory voice, "I am not the real bad guy, but 160674115431 is the real bad guy." Mitsuru was confused, and called out to the voice, but got no response. Still confused, she continued on her trek, to where though?

I'm gonna say the n word

NIGGẢ̴̠̠̔̌̄̆̑̆̀͊̓͂Ȇ̵̡̧̡̛̺̹̲̯̤͔͉̙̬͇̼̩̦͔̼̩͔̳̙̳̓͗͂̑͌͐̽͛̓͂̍̅̂́̊́̍̏̽͛̓͆͘͜͝͝͝͝R̸̢̨̢͓͔̥̻͎̖̻̦͖͖͇̰̝̟̙͎̦̟͚̹̰̩̟̖̭̃̉̏́̈̈́̍͊͊͆̾̇̍́̕̕͘̚͝͝ͅͅ

chapter 103: Yukari Fucking Dies *crab rave*

Mitsuru was flung of her horse from the sheer power of racism. Ears ringing, head throbing, she was miscombobulated in the struggle. Yukari was knocked over, foaming in the mouth, colicing violently. Mitsuru, dragged herself frantically to Yukari. She didnt care she was cutting her titties on the railroad tracks and rusty nails, all she cared about was she needed to save her baby. "Yukari, answer me sweety. Please" Mitsuru had tears trailing down her face. The only friend she had left, was leaving her, and she had to put down her own horse. Mitsuru didn't want to see her precious companion suffer, but she knew what she had to do. She called joker and morgana. They had S* who could carve a bullet into Yukari's skull. Joker from dc ariived instantly and summoned the big gun ghost. Misturu gently laid Yukari's head in her lap. Yukari's beathing was heavy. Mitsuru stroked Yukari to comfort her. "Whenever you're ready" Mitsuru nodded as she began to slowly weep the last song Yukari would hear

"owaranai hibi

ibasho o nakushite

bokura wa samayotteta

Mirā ni utsuru

kinō no machinami

karamitsuku kako no kakera

tsunaide mite mo

dore dake sukutte mo

yubi no aida kakera

koboreru suna no yō"

The big gun ghost pulled the trigger and Yukari's fate was sealed. Mitsuru began to mourn hysterically. Yukari poofed from existence and dropped nothing but a tin clasp and 22 exp. *Congratulations, Joker leveled up!* Mitsuru grabbed the tin clasp and clenched it violently as she fell over, tears pouring down her face. "WOO looking cool joker!" joker then said gamers rise up and they all went on a violent gamer rage and tore down a fucking bus stop. Joker and morgana did the orang justice and just left the gamer girl empty, alone, and helpless.

"geez we should name this chapter Yukari Fucking Dies" said morgana. Joker from dc was like yes let me tell the authors. Joker and morgana are doing the crab rave as they leave mitsuru. Morgana, reflecting on this, said this is a top 5 bruh moment.

Chapter 104: I walk around like dat Ní̷̡̧̧̨̛̞̤̼̠̝̯̯̟̩̼̗̻̦̙̼̗̥͍͉̣͎̩̘̤̖̠̯͕̞̪̝̱͍̝̮̖͙̻͓͇̟̭̫͕̯͓̳͇͓̟͕̫̰̫̹͈̗̺̩̖͕̖̮̯͇̳̼̤̜̭̹̤̲̼͕̦̙̌̅̑̽̏̃͗̏̓͐́̔̅̓͒̉̍̈̌͊̌̏̍͊̿̅̆́̓̂̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̸̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̥͇͓̪͎̗̗͔̫̭̥̞̹̳͕͔͉̫͕̞̻͎͍̠̠̪͍̪̗̼̦̮̭̱̺̮͚͖͓̗̹͍̘͖̫͚̭̰̠̬͍͇̱̥̣̬̻̟̼̣̼͔͚̩̤̭̯͍͚͎͍͎̳̬̯̲͍͔̙̗̮̘̥͇̙̙͙̟̤̞̻̜̠͕͙̱̖͕͉̞͖͙͉̫̲̦̣̗̩̬͚̹̼̳̟̘̠̖̳͈̩̥̯͎̳̼̳̻̠̫͈̪͍̹͔̱̳̱̳̦̹̼̪̙̭̞̻̞̑̃͆͒̏̈̀͑͂̈́͋̃̈́̓̔̀͗̽̿̀͌̂̎̀͐̇͛́͑̃̽̓̇͛͆͗͒̂̉͐̏̀̎̏̆̊͐̓͂̈͗̌̃̒͒̊́̈́́͛͛̾̓͒͌̉̏͒́̉͗͆̐̊̅̋͂̏͒͛̌̇̑̆̅̂̋̇̒̄̀̽̑̎͗̉͌́̓̿͑̈̃́̈́̆͒͊͑̀̈́̄̋̏̆̀͛͗̿́̀̆̾̋̌̎͆͆̽̀̽͆̀̎̂͒̎͒͊̓̿͗̈͂͊́̋̿̂̄̊̌́͆̆͆̌͂͆̀̔͐̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅg̶̢̡̡̛̛͉͔͕̣̯̲͇̲͖̟̳̠̦͇̺͇̝̲̪̙̝̣̟̣̞̺͔̬͕̤̀̃̈̀̽́͗̾͗̓̀͂͐̒̒̍̐̄͛̈͐̑͊̃̍̒̅͌̈́̍̄̊͂̋̓̀̿̌͊̿̈́̿̀̃͋̈́͗͗̎̔̀̉͗͂͛͐̈́̽̑̓̌́̋́͆̏̓̈́̑̾̆̿̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅâ̶̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̮̻͖̗̦̗̞̭͎͓̺̩͕̖̬͙̟̞͉͕̘͉͓͇͖̦̩͎̥̠̗̫̮̪̥͙̯̮͇̖̫͓͓̣͚̗̘̝̤͚̠͙̮͎̟̲͓͓̟͈͙͎̲̻͙̦̖̰͎͈͙͎̹̱̞̼̩̥̺̲̩̭͙̬̞̻̻̯̲͎̭̱̠͈͈̬̮̬͚͓̪̫̖͇̥̣̗͚̞̏̃͊̄͛̃̔͑͂͂̊̉̔͌͂̾̊̈̿͛̍̀͂̾̄̀̊͗͊̀́̈̔̀͒̍̈̾͛̈̈́́̔̒̈́͌̔͊̌͆̀̌̊͑̄̍̈́̄̈͐͒̈́̂͌̌̈́̆͊̇̊̎̏̂́̏̀̊̓̇̋́̂̑̿̋́͆͛͊̈́͌̆͆̊̋̅̓̑͊͆̃̒́͗́̈́̌͆́͊̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

Krillin threw another Kamehameha at Jay. In a flash, Jay Pritchett flipped backwards and lunged forward with an energy discus. It clashed brightly with Krillin's elbow as the two radiated sparks of aggression. "GIVE IT UP BOOMER" Krillin spat. "GO TO HELL!" Jay jabbed the midget in the ribs with his heel and krillin went reeling backwards. Only to instant transmission behind Jay and Ki Moonsault him. Jay's body was able to withstand the energy and not be torn to shreds, but it tore down his strength instead. Jay laid there in agony as Krillin charged into super god super saiyan. Krillin whipped out his katana and flying homing attacked in on Jay.

"Shit. Fuck. What? Where am I? Andy?" Mitsuru was right. She was in the car, a volvo 240, of Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury. She scanned the environment around her. The seats were warm and there was a corduroy blanket along with a few pillows in the back seat. Empty Juul pods were scattered across the car's unkempt floor. Divorce papers and a few tax returns were stuffed in the sun visor up above Mitsuru. A copy of both Aladdin and Night Trap gently rested up on the dashboard. " I see that you are now awake. I should've cleaned up before I got you into my car. You must be hungry, I have some take out in the glove box from earlier today." It had been a while since Mitsuru had real food, so she graciously took the offer. The box was filled with fried noodles and steamed vegetables. She didn't care what it was at this point. Food was food, she thought to herself as she began to gorge herself. "Damn, slow down. You're gonna make yourself sick." "STFU Andy" Mitsuru muffled between mouthfuls of noodles.

With a big gulp and a gasp for oxygenation, Missuru finished her binge. "Andy, what happened anyway?" "I saw what happened, but its pretty blurred in my memory" "Jusfriggintelme" "Okay, so earlier today some Todd Howard lookin ass with a bomber jacket walked up to you and said the n word. There was a giant flash, he simultaneously whipped and naenaed, then he vanished. I dropped my Juul and rushed to go help you. By the time I got there, goddamn Sata- i mean some giant ghost, was pointing a long ass gun at your horse. The thing shot the poor creature and the left. At that point you were pretty much dead when I came over."

"So that all was real." Mitsuru snuffed. "In my eyes it was. By the way, your clothes got all torn so I put my jacket on you." Mitsuru had just come to notice the jacket donned upon her along with the streak of jizz trailing down her cleavage. She was too tired to ask. "I'm pretty sure you don't know, but we're going to my brother's house. I don't have any space at mine to let you stay-" "NO, I HAVE TO GET A NEW HORSE" "No, we have to clean up your tetanus infection and get some bandages for your gashes all over your boobs." "If you can't cooperate, then I'm leaving!" Mitsuru spotted a paraplegic man on the freeway and timed her leap out of the car to tackle him. She snagged the wheel chair and rolled away.

Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury sprung from his car and pursued her on foot. Mitsuru was fast as fuck boi for being a crip. In an attempt to outrun him, Mitsuru had no choice but to roll off the freeway bridge. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury spotted Mitsuru as she rolled to her demise. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury *got the feeling that he had to

R U N A W A Y*

Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury flipped forward off the bridge and dove head first honing in on Mitsuru. Both of them hit the water.

Chapter 105: Can they chug Gatorade?

Update Ver. 4.1.0 -General Adjustments

Item: Ham

Change: Increased the power against shields.

Mitsuwu found herself cold, wet, and unable to breathe. She was stuck at the bottom of the lake. As she tried to examine her surroundings she saw Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury homing in on her with a koopa shell. With no time to think, she swam up to the surface as fast as her two arms could carry her. Her legs pretty much sat there like the useless meat socks they were. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury yeeted the green shell at her, only missing by a hair. Now that Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury did not have his green shell, he would have to swim to the top with shitty water controls.

Atop the small rock on the bank, the two found themselves in a deep struggle. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury was hurling Hisho Ken after Hisho Ken at Mitsuru. Mitsuru was wavedash dancing across the floor on her chest to try to avoid the obstacles. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury leaped and homed in on Mitsuru with a Super Sonic Swirl. Mitsuru proceeded to wavewash backwards across the water to dodge it. "Damn brat! P E R S O N A!" Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury pulled out a toe nail clipper and proceeded to rip off his big toenail. Soaked in blood, the toenail began to fabricate Himiko, his stolen persona, into existence. "It always comes down to the unblockable doesn't it?" Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury muttered to himself. Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury slapped Himiko's thigh and her satellite tip began to glow red, only to shoot a giant lasr at Mitsuru. Regardless of the move's power, Mitsuru's wavedash still provided enough intangibility frames to dodge the laser. Mitsuru was nowhere in sight, and Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury gave up on his attempt, plus he wasn't that horny anymore. Himiko did the funny FLDSMDFR and made beeschurger from water. "Damn nagig" Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury exclaimed as he dove into the sandwich's beefy goodness (just like himiko's ass youknowwattamean? But should we be allowed to jack off to personas? I mean, they're not human, but their good fanart material. Damn, Himiko's ass is just yummy in my tummy wummy. If any of you reading this are good artists, go make some hot persona fanart of himiko and carmen pls.)

Earthbound. Warehouse. Waternoose. Trophies. Whatever these words meant they were rushing through Mitsuru's head.

Mitsuru finds new horse

Its name is dinnerbone

Bc mary sue, mitsuru finds a name tag named kookaboo

She renames the horse to kookaboo and more mary sue things

Oh also she mods a Tkachev into an evoker

Yeah fuck this im speeding up the plot

Chapter 106 Road to the paper mache lilypad part whatever the fuck

Miror B, Logan Paul, Roger, Gru, Adachi, Stanley, Kraid, and Stalin had exited flipside, and had entered the grugatti, which sped across the universe. The team used their map to find the lily pad, which just so happened to be very far away. Unfortunately for them, the Titanium Toenail had teleported an entire fucking planet which made the florpus appear. Unable to stop, they entered the florpus. Fortunately for them though, gru's epic swag had protected them from the shit that the florpus can do. Inside the florpus, was the remains of Irken Armada, on dk isle, which was basically ehll but not actually hell. The map said that they were in the right spot, and they found one of the HMSD's strongholds , and they realized that they were inside subspace, which the florpus was actually subspace. They realized that there may be some people in here stuck as amiibo that they can save, and that they could damage subspace by destroying this stronghold. With this discovery, they set out to retrieve the Paper Mache Lilypad.

Chapter 107 Paper Mario Shaun White go to World Stage White Castle and find the Thousand Year Door

Paper Mario and his good frined Shaun white were heading over the the world class reasturant White Castle in order to find the Thousand Year Door, which held Harold and Kumars order. Harold and kumar were waiting outside the White Castle on strike because they could not get their order. The 4 teamed up and stormed the white castle, and in the basement found the thousand year door. Kumar had smuggled each crystal star within his anus so the 4 got in with ease. Within the thousand year door, was a huge stack of travel guide pamphlets from a philadelphia bus rest stop. The four stole all of the pamphlets and Shaun white in particular had a giant quantity of pamphlets. They made a choir teacher mad and continued on through the thousand year door to find harold and kumars order.

Chapter 108 This is what happens when you dont have lankey kong

So the group realized that to get into the stronghold within dk isle they needed 5 golden banas for the b locker. They realized thst they could try skipping said locker to save time, but without lankey kong the idea went nowhere. They decided it would be best to find the 5 golden bananas. Logan paul was carrying one within his pda, and gru had one in the grugatti. Stanley found the third in the wreckage of the irken armada and stalin held one within his mustache. They were struggling to find the last golden banana however. But kraid had an epiphany. Within his six month old bag of funyuns, he opened it and got the last golden banana. They went to the b locker, and the b locker proceeded to cease to exist and they could get into the stronghodl. They went inside, found the trophy of Confucius,and revived him for the extra manpower. They set off into the stronghold.

Chapter 109 P5 Heartswitch is a sin

P5 Heartswitch is a sin

so basically scott shelby has been setting traps up along the stronghold to nae nae the protags. he is working for the hmsd and with his pal peewee herman they drown some children in rainwater and have a grand ole time.

MEANWHILE

Ray william johnson is in Doin Your Momville, population: Ray William Johnson. Hes going sround doin your mom and gamering on Chad from Tucker and Dale vs. Evil. Chad is a dick who works for the hmsd, and decides he must lead RWJ to the stronghold to kill him because why the fuck not? Chad, in a minion costume, tells ray william johnson that if he follows him he will gain the power to do everyones moms at the same time. He agrees and follows him, suspecting of the shit he is pulling. Once Ray william johnson is inside the stronghold, he finds Ethan from Loss, whos pressence will eb explained in chapter 112. They decide to continue forth in order to help find the paper mache lilypad.

Chapter 110 eat my fuck you cunt

The group had entered the stronghold. Without a map, they decided that they would wander aimlessly until they found the map. Adachi found the stone beak and logan paul got himself a new neckrope for his neckrope collection. Unfortunately thlugh, this strognghold was filled with Dominoes pizza pyramid head clones that the group had to destroy. After doing every option they had, tthy came to a dead end. But confucius, being enlightened by getting lyme disease, knew that there was a bombable wall somewhere. Turns out it was the fucking floor. They bombed the floor and continued onwards,fighting kremlings and sentient copies of Chibi Robo Ziplash to press onwards. They also found a map in a candyland box that gru ate for sustenance. But after finding the map, they came across their first enemy, Bling Bling boy. Bling bling boy had halted their advancement into the stronghold, and swore that he would stop them. Roger said eat my fuck you cunt and bling bling boy wa son the verge of being trophied. They asked him if any people from the hmsds amiibo collection were stuck here, and he said only one, and its over there. They looked away and he teleported away. With an oprn path in front of them, they continued onwards hoping to find the paper mache lilypad and a new adversary.

Chapter 111 bamboozlement

With the empty hallway infront of them, the group continued onward until they foind that they were blocked by a wall of copies of chibi robo ziplash. Miror b took every copy and ate them all, allowing them to pass. Continuing onward, fending off the kremlings, dpph clones, and sentient copies of chibi robo ziplash, they found a sign that said "fre ameeboh dohwn hear!!!" The group was suspicious, but the sign magically started to say "Whoever pulls this lever gets Sonic 2 with a line". Stalin was sold, and said "Holy smokes I gotta get sonic 2 with a line and pulled the lever" He then proceeded to pull the lever. They fell down a trap door into a random neet den still within the stronghold, and come across the holy grail, a minifridge fille dwith copies of nintendoland. Stanley, enamoured with the minifrdge proceeded to violently secually assault the minifrgde. After doing this, he turned around and saw Strongbads tropgy, and untrophied strongbad. Finally reunited, they decided they needed to continue to achieve the paper mache lilypad and collapse the stronghold. Adachi, seeing a wii game case, opened it up, and slid the case into his coat pocket, knowing he will need it for later.

Chapter 112 Is this what I think it is?

Its the middle of the day, and our protagonist ethan is running through the doors, panicked. Walking up to the reception, he asks for directions. Continuing on, he meets a doctor, shaken with the news. He walks into the room, and realizes what has happened. His wife had a Loss. Striked with grief, he doesnt realize his wife was a subspace bomb disguised as his wife. He runs out of the hospital at top speed. He escapes the suction of the bomb, and goes through subspace in order to find out the true meaning of Loss. Entering subspace, he sees the paper mache lilypad stronghold and goes through, attempting to find the group going through it.

Chapter 113 Blink Twice is there are children in the basement

Now with her new horse Kookaboo, along with her comrades Wallace Gromit, Marge Simpson, and Cfive from the beefy smash doods, Mitsuru was on her way to The Exchange to find a R.O.B the robot. Cfive backed out initially because he just wanted to get some chik fil a (imean he just recorded the next episode of smash review for 6 hrs straight so you would be damned if he wasnt hungary). They walked into the exchange and all seemed normal until an employee noticed mitsuru's todd howard lookin ass bomber jacket and said, " please, no animals in the building." Mitsuru had no response but "service animal," and just like that the struggle was resolved.

The team immediately split up to search for the R.O.B, with wallace and gromit covering the movie section, marge covering the music section, and mitsuru strolling through the video game section atop her horse. Caught off guard, an employee jump behind mitsuru, "finding everything okay?" "yeah, can i get this?" mitsuru was pointing towards the copy of persona 3 FES in the display window, "you know The Answer is hot garbage right?" "well mr atlus told me never to say such naughty things about our lord and savior of protein; akihiko sanada" "damn, they really did brainwash you" "can i just get these instead? I just have to get more points for a discount" mitsuru sighed as she pointed to all 4 copies of Dragon Warrior.

As wallace and Gromit grieved over the $40 price for princess mononoke, they found Haru Okumura perusing the Yugioh cards with 6 seasons of Seinfeld and American dad in her basket respectively. "Good day Wallace. Hello Gromit." "By golly Haru it is you! Last time I saw you, you were this tall," Wallace said as he leveled his hand towards his dick region. "So Haru, what brings you here today?" "Well, I'm trying to find something for me and my boyfriend to watch instead of Bojack Horseman. We watch it every time we get together, but i'm just not into anthropomorphism. And you Wallace?" "Government secret, sorry Haru." "wallace, we have to focus on the mission at hand" Gromit spoke in a spider tongue. "You're right. We have to go. Good seeing you Haru. Say hello to your dad for me." They left as haru radiated a bright smile on her face only to revert to an expression of sadness.

Margaret was already at the front desk purchasing her excessive Cynthia Lauper records and all the fat PS2s in the store. They finally had enough points to get the R.O.b for half the price. Just as Marge was walking to the back to get the toy, she fucking thanos snapped out of existence.

Seems like it crept up out of nowhere, All around, And it's not quite what we foretold. It was a black man. In a hoodie, he walked up to the front desk. "K listen so I'm lookin' for Shark Tale for the PS2" "Sorry we don't have that in stock at the moment" The black man then pulled out a REAL GUN and ripped off his skin. Turns out that his skin was a mask to conceal that he was a white crack addict. He pointed the gun towards the young man, "listen, this is serious business. I know you're hiding it"

Mitsuru recognised that crack addict's voice anywhere. Last time she heard it, he was saying, "damn Chipmunks! I'll sue!" Without her evoker or rapier in the store, she had to improvise. Mitsy was quick to grab the keyblade and 1989 nes Zapper from the display and canter forwards towards Ian hawke. "Who the? Why the fuck are you on a horse?" "freeze!," Mitsuru spat. Hawke had ro reluctance to fire. However, Ian made a fatal mistake, his gun was at a disadvantage. For you see, the NES zapper was superior in frame data. The light gun used hitscan rather than a live bullet. Thus, her shot would connect frame 1 with Ian's skull, or instantly in layman's terms. Hawke vanished into thin air, but it was too quick to see. Bamboozled, the employee was reluctant to not check his sanity. Mitsuru simply played along and said he was probably hallucinating. "I was just going to buy these" mitsuru set down her copies of dragon warrior, the keyblade, the zapper, shark tale for the ps2, R.O.B, the cynthia lauper records, and princess mononoke, with a grand total of $475. Each of the 3 friends paid 160 and they left the store. Mitsuru realized she didnt need the keyblade and regretted buying it, so she gave the toy to haru. Just as they were going to continue on their quest Cfive returned from a feast at chik fil a. "What happened to you guys?" The 3 responded with nothing but, "its a long story."

Chapter 114 Gone on you with the Pick and Roll

In an attempt to begin their journey with the remainder of the world, Mitsuru and her comrades set off with their new found R.O.B in their possession. The R.O.B itself was a weapon of destruction. With proper operation, a R.O.B can wield the Gyrös (kee-rohs). The Gyrös are a magical device used to manipulate the dilation of time, which is needed to hold interdimensional portals open for a feasible amount of time. Traveling simply on foot would not be efficient to round up the remaining heroes who fight in resistance of the HMSD, creating wormholes is the only safe method of fast and rapid travel.

Now that the R.O.B was in Mitsuru's possession, it set an imbalance in the universe. One that was picked up on by the forces of the HMSD. Henchmen (specifically stand users) are now in pursuit of mitsuru. "We gotta find the Gyrös soon if we want any chance in reaching the others," said Cfive. "Patience is what we need," Mitsuru replied. Compared to the others, Mitsuru was able to cover much more ground because of KKB. She constantly found herself speeding up and having to stop to wait for the others. However, Mitsuru's shitty navi senses were picking up on something. Perhaps another sta- (i mean persona) user? To her dismay, a short, scarlet haired woman appeared from a thanos portal behind them. On the outside, she did not appear as a threat, but she emanated the aura of that of a malicious demon wielder. The woman herself was RaleighLink14, the cognitive incarnation of Mitsuru Kirijo if you will.

Immediately, Mitsuru had her rapier drawn at the tip of Cognitive Mitsuru's throat. "Stand back guys, she's dangerous." None of the others were paying attention to realize what was happening. They all drew their weapons. "If you hand over the Gyrös, no one will die." "To hell with that!" Mitsuru thrusted her rapier into cognitive Mitsuru's neck only to be blown back by a powerful force. Cognitive mitsuru summoned her demon, Berith, and was at the ready for further attacks. SHits about to go down.

With a crack of the evoker, Mitsuru summoned artemisia and was ready for combat. Instead of immediately throwing out a marin karin (seriously like why would you think about doing that? Is it like compulsive?) mitsuru fucking mabufudyned CM. *What a surprise, it crit and berith is weak to ice. CM was downed and all 4 heroes pointed their guns at CM in a hold up position. "I bet you use a bit on that horse, bitch!" CM spat. Mitsuru was met with utter confusion, "excuse me, what? Oh nononono, you're wrong! And I'm gonna show you why" Mitsuru Tentafarooed CM in anticipation of her lecture. For the past 8 years Mitsuru had been preparing this rant on why bitless riders are retards, now it was finally her chance to strike. With a crack of her knuckles and twist of her neck, she was ready. "While i respect your opinion, imma have to go all out just this once. Full on megazord im not fucking around."

"Well, Raleigh, here's why bitless alternatives are inferior and why you opinion is harming everyone else (including your audience)

Section I; Why bitless sucks

Some equestrians believe they want to get closer to their horse, even if that means weakening their authority. The bit, a longtime medium of communication between rider and horse, is believed to be cruel and punishable by this group of EQ's. They propose by removing the bit altogether, they can make happier horses and experiences out of it. Well, if you've ever tried replacing bullets with Mike and Ike's, you know the situation does not improve at all. Just like the case with bits.

The main reason I see as to why you wish to abandon the bit is that simply a bit is a metal piece placed into the horse's mouth. Barbaric, you may say. However, the bit itself, while metal in construction, is non polygonal and smooth to the touch. In your perspective, you may believe that the bit is uncomfortable to wear. My assumption is that you are making this statement based off if it were in a human's mouth. However, the oral structure of a horse is vastly different to that of a human (unless you putting the bit into your mouth. If you're into pony play please stop). The bit is placed in the interdental segment of a horse's mouth. It is a rather soft area and is free of any teeth. The bit gently rests there and generally does not interfere with oral processes (except eating which should not be done while wearing a bit in the first place). What matters is that a well made bit will not cause discomfort in a horse's mouth and is in a spot with no hard structure making contact with the bit itself. The interdental area of the horse's mouth is sensitive to pressure nonetheless, which is integral to good rein communication. Other alternative methods to bits such as sidepulls, rope halters, and hackamores (I will destroy each of those later) are unable to have the same level of effectiveness in comparison.

First off in the pool of "bitless" methods is the hackmore, by far the most popular of the bunch. The hackmore, as you know, uses the pull of the reins from the rider to twist the mechanism in order to squeeze the top and the bottom of the outside of the horse's mouth. The inherent flaws of the hackmore are obvious. The device uses squeezing on the horse's face with a leather band on top of the horse's nose and below the mouth. Some horses are not sensitive to pressure on their face, hindering its effectiveness on a decent chunk of equines. These leather bands (if not properly maintained) can be abrasive to the horse's face. Rough or fragile skin, the hackmore and rub away at a horse's skin and might even cause more discomfort from prolonged use. The metal segments of a hackamore usually have mildly elongated prongs on each end. These prongs are much more polygonal and thinner than a vanilla bit. The prongs can be damaged and injure the horse much more easily. The sensitivity and more stable (haha funny pun) design of a bit is simply absent from the hackmore.

On to the second offender of the bunch, the sidepull, has almost equal if not identical offenders to the hackamore. Most inherent risks of the hackamore prongs are not prevalent, however, issues with abrasions over the nose are a much more frequent problem. The material used for communication is typically a form of rope hybrid. This material is typically unable to maintain an equal amount of cleanliness and is less durable in comparison to leather.

For the final bitless alternative, the rope halter, minimalism is used but with the sacrifice of substance and function. As the name implies, the rope halter is a simple halter that lacks a nylon or leather structure and uses a barebones style of reins. I will say this now, if you are using a rope halter, you either cannot afford a decent bridle or simply believe getting 20% control over your horse is adequate. A rope halter is also typically very loosely fitted. This loose fit brings numerous problems from weaker control, "misinputted" aids, more abrasions, et cetera.

What matters in the end is that a rider is able to get adequate control over their horse. There can be some exceptions made to bits (dental issues, post trauma, oral problems), but nonetheless bits will prevail in the cumulative effectiveness. How one trains their horse is up to them, but the poor decisions made will come back to bite them in the future. I will admit that bitless prevails over leverage bits like a tom thumb These can destroy a horse's mouth in the wrong hands. Everything in this world does have its limits. Some bits can be overkill while some bitless options have almost no control whatsoever. At the moment, most jointed bits such as a snaffle provide 1:1 pressure whole also being usable in both skilled and unskilled hands alike.

Section II; How you're ruining it for everyone else

Raleigh, you may not believe it, but you have a rather large fanbase. For an equestrian youtuber you have 52 thousand subscribers and counting. Your target audience is females ages 12 to 19 (but also boys too but they're here for other reasons if you knowwhatamean). Your audience is young and impressionable. Your opinions and statements will directly affect them as they are probably seeking to you for guidance in their own career.

Countlessly in your videos you try to keep repeat to your audience like we are some type of alzheimer's patients that everything you say in your videos are opinions. Of course, you try to intend not to condition people into thinking your views are fact, but given your young audience I would argue that you have a higher chance of changing the audience's opinions. The general negative tones of your videos make it come of as the people whom you are criticizing are wrong and that only your method is correct. Rarely do you acknowledge the opposing side of the argument in a way where we can see the opposer's from their perspective.

Many who watch your videos may believe that bits are cruel and abusive and may attempt to immediately drop it in replacement for an alternative. Most likely they and their horse will not have the proper experience needed to use a bitless method and will find themselves in an infinite loophole. They can't use the bitless method effectively, but then they believe that they should not relapse to the bit. This type of molding your audience's opinions can hurt how they perceive you and even greatly hurt your PR. It is important for everyone to have their opinion, but it is also important to respect the other side of the argument. While I belive bitless can be effective in their own right (despite the need for retraining and other caveats), it does not outright replace what progress bits have made."

CM was down to her last drop of life. This essay was simply too intense and unnecessary. It was almost like the authors were using the characters to blow off some steam and express their opinions. "But. You're. Riding. Liberty." CM croaked as she gargled on her own blood. "Yeah, that's because I need both hands to swing and shoot. Plus, Kkb could trip over the reins when i Need to go two handed." Mitsuru sheathed her rapier and just like that, CM was eradicated. Blood sprayed into the sunlight, Mitsuru's AOA caption, "Parting is such sweet sorrow" echoed into eons beyond.

Chapter 115 He only be following orders doe

There he was,sitting in the court room. The mans name, Kanye West. There he was, being accuses of multiple war crimes and 23 counts of home invasion in the country of albania at the nuremberg trials. His sentence, a life sentence of not being fresh. It was all against him, the odds were not in his favor. But he had a trick up his sleeve. He was about to be convicted for his crimes, and the judge said to him , "Any last words?" "Well yes indeed I do" said kanye west. "Reddit said i'm not the asshole."

"Oh my god, hes right, he is innocent" the judge said with shock. Kanye was let go immediately, and he embarked on a pilgrimage to the middle east.

"Well that was a good chapter shrek" said buzz buzz. "oi thank you bro. said shrek. The group continued on to wherever the fuck they were going.

Chapter 116 Halloween yay. Everyone likes cnady

Michael Jackson's Thriller is a 1983 music video for the Michael Jackson song "Thriller", directed by John Landis and written by Landis and Jackson. In the video, which references numerous horror films, Jackson performs a dance routine with a horde of the undead.

Jackson contacted Landis after seeing his film An American Werewolf in London. The pair conceived a short film with a budget much larger than previous music videos. Jackson's record company, Epic, refused to finance it, believing Thriller had peaked, so a making-of documentary, Making Michael Jackson's Thriller, was produced to receive financing from television networks.

Michael Jackson's Thriller was launched to great anticipation and played regularly on MTV. It doubled the sales of Thriller, helping it become the best-selling album in history, and sold over a million copies on VHS, becoming the bestselling videotape at the time. It is credited for transforming music videos into a serious art form, breaking down racial barriers in popular entertainment, and popularizing the making-of documentary format.

Many elements have had a lasting impact on popular culture, such as the zombie dance and Jackson's red jacket, designed by Landis's wife Deborah Nadoolman. Fans worldwide re-enact its zombie dance and it remains popular on YouTube. The Library of Congress described it as "the most famous music video of all time", and it has been named the greatest video of all time by various publications and readers' polls. In 2009, it became the first music video inducted into the National Film Registry as "culturally, historically or aesthetically" significant.

Chapter 117 Damn Quagnola really had to yell at them for 3 minutes

Brody from yo mama was on the run through the streets of san andreas. The police were after him, and he was being chased by the fbi as well. He was running for his life. Throughout the streets of san andreas, you could hear police crashing into cars constantly, and civilians just not giving a shit. Thankfully for brody, he found the Cluckin Bell and managed to escape the pursuits of the police by hiding in the basement of cluckin bell. Inside the basement were 3 other individuals. "I made it guys" Said brody. "We are glad you made it out alive" said the three that were being obstructed by the lack of lights. Brody turned on the lights and finally met his friends. CJ, Big Chungus, and Jeffery Epstein. The four had been prosecuted for one of the worst crimes. They knew how to out pizza the hut. And within san andreas, the city controller by the hmsd, that was punishable by becoming trophyiefieddeded. They needed a plan of escape. Thankfully, they had just the thing. They all got into CJ's car, and took off. They ran over some prostitutes in the process, doing the work of allah. The flying car finally took off, and they set off on some dumb journey.

Chapter 117.5 How the gang got together for thanksgiving

unga bunga wormhole bullshit racism beam Fast travel.

Chapter 118 Fuck you voldo we're making belgian carrots

Ah yes. Thanksgiving. The giving of thanks. Or, for the soviets and taliban, the giving of tanks. The one holiday that gets awkwardly squished between halloween and christmas. Everyone believes no one cares about it, but we still manage to get together, exchange food, and have a football game. No one is sleeping on thanksgiving, it's just we don't talk about it.

That is exactly what the cast of our story did. They all lowered their weapons, put their differences aside, and ate together with christ himself the night before his betrayal (wait fuck wrong holiday). Every living character was able to attend, except there was one missing. That outlier was voldo, whom everyone agreed that no one should invite him because he always complains about the belgian carrots. Well fuck you voldo, we're making belgian carrots. The characters knew that turkey was agreed by all as a shitty meat, so they settled on something more grandiose in terms of poultry. Joker used the power of the ultimate fool persona to hunt down a rathalos for this fine evening.

Everyone brought something to eat. There is no need to go over all of them, but the spectacle of the longtable was magnificent. A wooden board the length of the great wall of china decorated with foods vegan or not alike, a feast for the century if you will. Since there were way to many fucking characters to talk about what they were thankful for, they all mutually agreed that they were thankful for jigglypuff's new rest kill confirm that kills at 30 for no goddamn reason. The two most important characters of the story, Mitsuru and waluigi, were honored with carving into the rathalos. For the sake of plot convenience, they fusion danced into Kasuigi just this once. With the power of the Liberal Destroyer, the ultimate sword of infinite range, she expertly and gently carved the beast oh so elegantly. Jesus then used his copy and paste bullshit to duplicate the meat so there was enough for everyone.

Skinner began to bring up the topic of trumps visit to afghanistan and how important it was. However, everyone collectively yelled at him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP SKINNER." It took at mere 5 hours to clean all the dishes that remained of that feast, but it was enough time for people to start questioning what is the dessert plan. No one knew, but the plan was mcdonalds ice cream. When jesus went to the mcdonalds, the employee responded with the 6 most despised words amongst all of humanity.

The .

Ice.

Cream .

Machine.

Is .

Broken.

Jesus slapped the ice cream machine in a misogynistic manner and out of what was a miracle, the machine spewed its creamy goodness for all to consume. After a feast for the ages, they all resumed their daily activities and character arcs.

Chapter 119 He needed nerfs doe

So basically, kookaboo was shaping up to be broken in the metagame of this story. So from now on, kookaboo is a mule. While this nerfs his mobility, this will buff his endurance, poise, and jump height (the last one will come in handy later).

Ok fuck it so we need a new antagonist.

His name is ja-

No

His name is an-dee bo-

No

His name is Glenn Quag-mir-

No

His name is Jo-sniff-

No

Her name is A-the-na

Athena's name is magic, Mystery, it's what you see

Racism is the answer, pwning them, To keep us free

She's just a little girl whos socualist, Shining bright

You better hide if you are black, she'll get you

She'll read your mind and find if you are capitalist scum

Fire! Fire! Psycho Soldier!

Fire! Fire! Psycho Soldier!

Chapter 120 more paper mache lilypad bullshit

so our group had done the impossible and got out of the neet den. It was only possible after strongbad had acquired the Fridgebro sour cream and pulled a popeye and gained super powers after consuming it. With that, the managed to exit the neet den to continue through the stronghold. Miror B., pressing R1, had figured out that they were about halfway through yhe stronghold. The group had trekked onward through the dungeon, killing enemies left and right. Count bleck had poofed into existence to taunt the group, saying the were getting closer, but will still have a long ways ahead of them. He also claled them dumb and stupid and poofed away because he iz bad. So continuing onwards, not knowing what the fuck count bleck was going on about. They find a treasure chest using the lens of truth which was in rogers pocket. Inside the chest was a sega cd, and inside that was a copy of bubsy 3d. But inside that was an atari jaquar, inside that was a factory sealed NBA Elite 11, and inside that was guess what? A fucking snickers bar. Inside the snickers bar was an entire ps3 super slimn and inside the sliding door was a copy of Mahjongg on the famicom.

They had found the holy grail. They proceeded to smash it into the pavement outside the nearest wedding facility and out came the board (completely intact) and the real big macguffin, Top Gun for the NES. Realizing it was a macguffin, Stalin hid it within his mustache. It could not be seen by anyoen except roger who still had the lens of truth equipped. This was a detour, albeit very worth their time.

Chapter 121 carrot eating fuck bucket.

Using the afforementioned lens of truth, albeit having gru use it this time, they found a secret passage and stumbled upon you guessed it, MORE clones of dominos pizza pyramid head as well as more fucking kremlings. Now there is one thing you didn't know until now. Gru, he has an Immense hatred for klaptraps. And you know what was in this hallway? Yep, Klaptraps. Gru had curbstomped every single one of them in the hallway, going extremely fast. Yelling "piss and shit and cum and fuck" constamtly, he had defeated every klaptrap. The group could continue onwards, and would you look at that they had gotten to the boss door. But then, they saw what was guarding the door. Logan paul shouted "HOLY SHIT! ITS BUGS BUNNY!!!!!!!!!". Yep bugs bunny was guarding the door. "Eyy fellas, listen here. Now while I do work for the hmsd, I aint fighting you. I have plot armor. To get in, yall must collect 1,000,000 credits, aka one million dollars." "But how will we get those credits/dollars?" Said kraid, confusingly.

"Thats for you to find out." Bugs bunny then said "Come back when you have the credits".

"Hey ive heard of this before" Said adachi. The group turned to their left, and saw a door coveres in glowing lights. They proceeded, and wouls soon have the time of their lives.

Chapter 122 The beginning of the Arc of Maurice

The group had gone through the door. And inside, they were blinded by lights. Inside was a decently big crowd gathered around a chain fence cage. Inside were bugs, battling each other to the death, and people were betting on them. The group knew exactly how they had to get their credits. They knew itd be hard, but they had to save the world so they went through with it anyways. "So this is how we get to the lilypad" Stanley said with uncertainty. "It is the only way" Adachi rebuttled. So they continued on, and checking their pockets, they ahd 20 bucks in total. Going up to the betting table, they saw that the current match was "Gilgamesh The Destroyer" vs. "Ishamel the Eater of Worlds". Dozens were betting on both bugs. Kraid and gru look over to the cage. The bugs were clashing with eachother violently, and gilgamesh took the victory by tearing off Ishmael's head. "Holy shit gru. This is serious," Kraid spouted worryingly, not thinking they would pull through with this. "It is something isn't it" Said gru, flexing his grucci. Confucius had went up to the betting table, and people were getting their money from betting on Gilgamesh. "We need to make One million dollars" Confucius said to the one who looked like a kingpin at the end of the betting table. He was the one in charge. He muttered something, before looking up, allowing everyone to see who he was.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Chapter 123 Hold up the model T had a throttle on the steering wheel?

so some shit happened with our friends cfive, mitsuru, kookaboo, wallace, and gromit in the little podunk town of inaba but thats for another chapter

Chapter 124 Illegal cock fighting with bugs

Bubsy the bobcat was the kingpin of this illegal cock fighting ring with bugs instead of chickens. "Now, you cant have a platforming game without platforms. Now what do you want again?" Bubsy said to the group. "We need one million credits to get through the boss door." Ethan from loss replied. "Well heres how you can get those credits/dollars. Bet on these bugs, raise your own and enter into the 100th annual bug cockfighting tournament. Winning will get you 1,000,000 credits/dollars."

"Holy shit," RWJ exclaimed, "That's exactly how much that we need."

"Well you still have to get the other 500,000 from winning gambling and other matches within the tournament. Come on, ill help you guys find a bug to enter." Bubsy had motioned them to follow him, and the group followed knowing that they had to do this. Bubsy had taken them to a door with a big arrow next to it saying "Get your own bug here"

"Oh look! An Arrow! Aren't these game designers wonderful?"

Chapter 125 Meeting Maurice

The group of 12 (Gru, adachi, kraid, logan paul, roger, stalin, miror b., stanley, Ray William Johnson, Ethan from loss, Strong bad, and confucius) and bubsy entered the bug hold facility. Inside wjere bugs of all shapes and sizes, as well as a fucking toaster. The group needed one to win the tournament and get enough money for the fucking boss door. And not being able to decide on one single bug, Adachi had stepped in and found the one needed. maurice, who was a dumb ass little ladybug.

"We found our bug" Adachi replied to bubsy.

"Are you sure he will win, he looks like hes fucking dead" Confucius rebuttled.

"Itll all work out" Adachi had replied to confucius. Deep down adachi knew it would be tough, but eh knew it would work. maurice did pretty much nothing except breathe and exist, so the gang signed him up for the tournament.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said, and thus began maurice's journey in the cock fighting tournament.

Chapter 126 gimme bacm my albanian passport

The gang was getting maurice ready for battle against his first opponent. A hobart in a bug costume. The hobart was taking illegal steroids but in these fights steroids were a ok. The fight went abiut as well as expected. Maurice won because the hobart wss arrested with 12 counts of sexual assault and 18 cases of fradulent passport creation in the country of Albania, so he had to be disqualified. Confucius, after the match, fed maurice so many flintstones gummies that he almost overdosed. Thankfully though, overdosing is a necessity when it comes to illegal cockfighting. Maurice proceeded to destroy the next bug by giving him anal prolapse. Moving onwards in the tournament, some of the team members were bored and decided to leave the group momentarily to go through the stronghold to find some supposed items necessary for their journey. Thus, Stanley the bugman, Miror B., Ray william Johnson, and joseph stalin trekked through part of the stronghold to find and destroy some chia pets.

Chapter 127 Finding the dungeon item

The 4 that left the bug fighting sjit needed to get the dungeon item. To do this, they had to destroy somr chia pets which would break the strongholds servers and for some fucking reason chia pets conduct electricity. Also there are 2 dungeon items now. So the group fought through the countless dominos pizza pyramid head clones, namekian slave workers, and underpayed teenagers at taco bell to find the first dungeon item. A wooden board with some rope and a giant fucking stick. But now they had found the chia pets they needed to destroy. The chia bull and that fucker from the karate kid were destroyed and the servers had been busted. They could get into the secret room, and they found 20 fucking rupees, this will be important later.

Chapter 129 If galss is sand then sand glass, glass is sand, but sand is sand, how do?

maurice Had been tearing thriugh bracket and luckily didnt drown in pools. He got to winners finals and was boutta fight Gilgamesh,destroyer of worlds who was a giant ass caterpillar. maurice just ate gilgamesh with a side of bush's baked beans. They obtained the money they needed but gilgamesh's coach was like bitch no and challenged maurice to hand to hand combat. maurice's trainer was the next boss, 4 foot 2 Assef with a pedo stache. The group had to fight hard to get their money. Assef was proving to be a formidable boss. But then, ethan from loss said the thing that killed the boss. "Assef, If galss is sand then sand glass, glass is sand, but sand is sand, how do?"

Assef replied with څه وویل چې تاسو یوازې ویلي چې تاسو د خندا ډیجینریټ هزاره عاشق یاست؟

Ethan then said the killing blow.

It has been written that now white tailed mangoose is a second largest species of mangoose!!! So is there any thruthness about this

And then Assef fucking Died.

Chapter 130 The time has come

"This would've KILLED Arnold" Bubsy said to the group. He handed them their prize earnings, and handed them a business card. "Call the number on my bracelet!" The group thanked him, and exited the cock fighting with bugs ring. They grouped up with the 4 who smashed the chia pets. Going up to bugs bunny, they handed him the million and he said. "Holy shiet how. Anyways here you guys go. Im off to go do shit for the hmsd." The time has come for our group to retrieve the magic macguffin, known as the paper mache lilypad. They opened the door, and went inside.

also maurice said this before they entered

"change da world. my final message, goodbye"

and then he fucking died

Chapter 131 FUCK THIS SHIT

Entering the room, they found the culprits. Scott shelby was standing in front of a glass case holding the paper mache lilypad. They also were inside subspace itself, at least the ceilimg looked like subspace. Scott shelby was accompanied by Bugs bunny, and the masked man. The three were going to guard the paper mache lilypad fiercefully. The group began to brawl. Millions of kremlings and dominos pizza pyramid head clones were in there as well. Stalin said bread bad and half a million kremlings die. Confucius and strong bad were fighting the masked man, and they were evenly amtched. But suddenyl baldi principal comes the fuck out of nowhere and elbow drops stanley the bugman onto a toaster and he gets trophyed while he screamed "FUCK THIS SHIT". Stanley's trophy was teleported to the amiibo collection by the principal, who joined the 3 in fighting the group.

Chapter 132 free funny punjabi movie download mobile funny 2018

The group was evenly matches for the longest time. The kremlings and dpph clones would not stop spawning. Ray william johnson had a trick up his sleeve though. He said "Doin your mom doin doin your mom" to the masked man and he fucking trophyed from depressed. Miror b continued to bitch slap dpph clones and logan paul was sending kremlings to the commit neck rope woods. With this, scptt shelby released the big boss of this dungeon. "I AM SINISTAR" the next boss was sinistar. Adachi, Kraid and Gru knew how to defeat him. Gru told kraid to get something, and out of his back pocket came crocomires corpse. They began getting to work. The rest of the group was fending off the enemies.

Chapter 133 how to tie crocomires corpse to a wooden board

step 1. rope

step 2. wooden board

step 3. put crocomires corpse on the wooden board

step 4. rope

bam you done

Chapter 134 Actually tengen arkanoid

With crocomires corpse tied to the wooden board, kraid was ready to fight sinistar in a shitty bootleg port of arkanoid. Meanwhil, the rest had to deal with the 3 bad dudes. Adachi and gru took on scott shelby, while Ethan from loss and roger were left to fight Baldi Principal and bugs bunny. Baldi principle was trophied by roger who took on bugs bunny by himself Ethan decided to help the 3 fighting sinistar. Gru then helped adachi fight Scott shelby. Kraid was left to shift crocomires corpse back and forth, They were evenly matched until Ethan from loss unleashed the loss beam on the weakened sinistar. Sinistra had loss and died in a massive explosion. He also happened to be a subspace bomb. Scott shelby was defeated by gru's epic grucci, and he said he would get revenge for them foiling the hmsd's plans. But he wasnt trophyed yet. He was still gaining power. But then, adachi pulled iut the disc he grabbed earlier. It was a copy of wii music. He threw it at scott shelby, and because wii music is a pro nazi video game, scott shelby was trophyed by the overwhelming nazi that that game emitted. Bugs bunny fled through subspace and scott shelby was trophyed. Kraid grabbed the paper mache lilypad and the group began to make their escape.

Chapter 135 The woolies strike back

The group was dashing out of the collapsing strong hold, which was being engulfed in subspace. Running out quickly, they escaped in time as the su space stopped engulfing shit. They realized they were surrounded by woolies, ready to attack the group. Bubsy, being the pimp that he is, had pulled up in the grugatti, and said, "What could possibly go wrong? Come on in." The hroup got in the grugatti, and sped away,blasting through hordes of woolies in order to get away. They proceeded to takw off into space and realzied they were on the woolie planet that whole time. They set off on a space adventure to keep the paper mache lilypad in their hands, reminiscing on a successful mission.

Chapter 136 WAS THAT THE BITE OF 87?!

The 4 inside the thousand year door are still heading on through fighting some x-nauts in order to find Harold and Kumar's order. Harold found a hidden block with a life shroom in it, which he will save for later. At about halfway through, they realized that the door originally holding gloomtail held nothing but a god damn inn coupon. They took the inn coupon because why not and instead of gloomtail, it was nightmare freddy as the next boss. The group were strucken with fear by nightmare freddy, as the guy took a bite out of paper mario's weast earlobe. He was subsequently trophied. They didnt know what to do, until they heard someone shout from the dark "WAS THAT THE BITE OF 87?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shouted Markiplier, wielding the hammer from Sexy Hiking. He ran up ti nightmare freddy and curbstomped him with the hammer and freed paper mario. The group continued on through the thousand year door, setting up to do the necessary palace skip.

Chapter 137 Can we listen to something else besides Christmas with ella and friends?

So basically everyone in the horse arc (yeah we're calling it that now) had fucking university exams and they had to get those done on Christmas eve. Miraculously, through the wings granted by redbull, the gang finished their exams in a mere 20 minutes! However, many of the other students in the class finished their prostate exams, at the cost of dying to an aneurysm, stroke, or seizure. The teacher had no choice but to hold them for the rest of class in order to meet the minimum student hour requirements. To pass the time (instead of vaping or worse, recording tiktok) he told the students a story about a dead teacher and his service in the vietnam war 200 years ago. Towards the end of the story, the extremely sensitive kid got triggered from hearing the teacher say the word "retarted" in a scientific context that he whipped out his legion and went on a gamer rage. He destroyed half the auditorium and then got the legion to cut his head off. No one was surprised by this given this pupil's numerous rants and strong far left opinions. By the time class was over, there was laughter and tears. Another student was astonished by the story, except he went into an existential crisis over him not making any progress in life. So he did the one thing to kill himself and the rest of the cruel world with it, he released the bees. As the students were leaving class a cloud of bees swarmed campus and eradicated everyone except the only characters with plot armor, those being mitsuru wallace gromit cfive and lunlun (wait what).

Yes this was the Christmas episode. at this point in time its after Christmas dinner and does it really feel like Christmas anymore?

Chapter 138 COLETTE WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CINCHES

Another villain was approaching, and they were ripping off the story. This villain patriculary was rather of a behemoth, that being the walt disney company. Disney in their 2019 film Dumbo features a disabled equestrian as the protagonist. This protagonist, also has a deceased relative, WHICH IS FUCKING COPYING US.

Anyway, back to the main story. The elite four of the crip, the euro, the dog, and boomer, were once again in downtown cleveland *brown*. Somehow, because of Lunlun's influence on the plot, the fucking Medici brothers circus was peforming at the rocket morgage arena. Rumor has it that the medici brothers are in current possession of the Gyrös, you know, the macguffin. Mitsuru and the others mutually agreed they would use the money from all the enemies defeated to purchase tickets as a way in.

Getting into the circus was another situation on its own, primarily due to KKB. Mitsuru was able to get by as, "press and performer," to the security guards. Luckily, the intern teen guards were stupid enough to believe it. Once they entered, Cfive's hunger stuck him again. Mitsuru went to go try to buy cifve a drink, but immediately gave up after the $8 soda pricing. "Wallace, Grommet, Cifve, I need you to enter the stands. Here is a grappling hook and a few smoke bombs for when you are ready"

Wallace became concerned, "Mitsuru, you do understand who we're going up against right? We can't take down disney with us!"

"I know, that's why we go down with them."

Before they left, Cifve said his final words, "This may be the last time we see one another. Just… be careful out there okay? Now, lets get some tiger meat… i mean, Gyrös!"

All was planned, now i was time for the execution. Their plan was to get in let the show run. When Holt when into the arena, they striked. The smoke bombs would go off. Cfive, Wallace, and grommit would knock out the audience and the cast then mitsuru would go in for the kill.

The show had begun, Danny devito was in the ring and he started blastin'. Once Holt galloped into the arena and started firing at the targets, all was silent. Except for, the shout of Mitsuru's voice, "FUCKING N*GE*S, ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING N*GE*S." Chloroform gas began to fill the arena and the audience was out, no witnesses are here anymore. Mitsuru bashed through the crew into the ring atop kkb. Holt, out of self defense, fired two rounds from his revolver at mitsuru, but the Franklin Badge protected her. Instead, the bullets killed four unconscious crowd members. In the backstage Danny devito joe (mama haha got eem) milly and that stupid fucking elephant dumbo were shot dead by grommet. Now it was just holt and mitsuru, circling one another. Weapons drawn. Stands (ahem, and personas) by their sides. Waiting for the other to strike. "Give it up Holt! Your freak show of animal abuse is coming to an end."

"I know your here for the Gyrös. No normal animal rights activist would plan something like this. I recognise that persona. Weren't you a part of the kirijo group?"

"That name means nothing to me no more fake!"

"Fake? Who the hell are you calling fake?

"Well, your plot is DIRECTLY RIPPING OFF OURS! You have a disabled equestrian as the protag. The protag is trying to redeem themselves from a fall in grace. The gang is composed of four people, one of which who will never shut up."

"Who would that be in this case?

"Cfive"

"Understandable"

"Not to mention the sole purpose of dumbo was to just get more money. There was no HEART. There was no PASSION. I'm surprised disney was so desperate that they hired colin farrell with full awareness of his sex tape."

"Hey no one talks about my sex tape!"

Holt began to lay ham on the trigger of his gun only to by bufu'd. Because of cleveland weather, he was stuck in bufu indefinitely, and could not mash out.

"Shit i should have asked him where the Gyrös were hiding. Oh well, time to burn the place down."

There was no need to burn the place down, the other 3 had the location of the Gyrös in ther grasp. Tucked away in some chest backstage, the four regrouped. There was one member they forgot to knock out. THat was eva green. Eva green was equipped with a 2S12 Sani mortar, but did not know how to use it. "Stop! Please, no more." Eva was trembling with the mortar over her shoulder, tears running down her face. Mitsuru began to softly whisper to her, "Now. I know we may look like al qaeda in your eyes right now, but we're only here for what's in that chest."

"No, i wont"

Eva's hand slipped and the mortar launched, but the franklin badge reflected the blast. The franklin badge breaking provided enough i-frames for the whole team to survive the explosion. Covered in ash and the burnt remains of eva, cfive croaked, "damn she really got her vibe checked." They grabbed the Gyrös and they were on their way.

Chapter 139 Meanwhile, back at ice mountain

Daft punk were going up the icicle mountain in search of something (idfk they are the replacement for the ice climbers). However, someone passes by them. It is dr. robotnik, in search of the hedgehog stew, the next magic macguffin needed to defeat the hmsd (aka *). Robotnik caught that damn hedgehog in order to make the hedgehog stew but it went missing and he needs it because magic amcguffin. Daft punk follow robotnik up the icicle mountain, last seen when hitler and the gang detroyed the great fox. They set out for the hedgehog stew.

MEANWHILE!!!!!!

The gang in the grugatti are in the middle of space, aproximately 99 bazillion light years away from where they have decided the dedicated meet up spot to be for when the gang decides to go into sub spak and confront the hmsd. Time for a long ride.

Chapter 140 gelato beach skip oh my god

The 5 performed palace skip with ease, but when they entered the door they exitied and found that the door leading to the deepest part of the thousand year door was replaced with a brick wall. They entered the one door and found a note, stating that to get in they must do gelato beach skip and they all gained pissed off. Entering the door where the chain chomp was locqted they were warped to the second worst mario sunshine level, aka Gelato Beach. They needed to find a coconut to perform GBS. They scoured the area but couldnt fijd any coconuts. What the did find was too many fucking cataquaks, a bunch of bananas stuck in the thing that only yoshi can spray, and this icky paint like goop that was moving. Toadsworth was standing by said icky paint like goop telling everybody "Now now boys, dont touch that stuff". After going into the sand birds egg and euthanizing that fucker, they found the only coocnut on all of Isle Delfino. They walked up to the melon hut, and each of them did gbs at the same time and somehow, someway, it actually worked. There were many close calls, including kumar who wanted to test why fruits disappear if they touch water. Their shine counter went up by one, and the shine warped them to behind the brick wall in the thousand year door.

Chapter 141 Buh. Buh huh

BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!!!!

The 5 are now past the brick wall, that was blocking them from travelling deeper into the maze. They reached the holding place of the legendary treasure, and inside the coffin, was said legemdary treasure. The 5 kicked down the door and were met by Lord Crump, standing atop the coffin. He said to them "Buh huh. Buh huh huh. You folks cant have the legendary treasure for I have allied myself to the hmsd and am going to take the order to him as it is a magic macguffin. Buh huh huh." Shaun white tried to dash forward to get the order before lord crump took off, but he was too slow. And inside the coffin, released by Lord Crump, was Sonic.exe, who summoned the next boss. Pookah. Pookah was killed almost immediately because of how fukcing stupid ppokah is. Sonic.exe proceeded to leave since evangelism requires you to commit property damage in saloons and preach against consumption of alcohol. And sonic.exe was one hell of an evangelist. Saddened by their failures, the 5 leave the thousand year door because pookah was a subspace bomb, and now the entire thousand year door is submerged in subspace. The 5 however, decide to get back the order from the army of the hmsd.

Chapter 142 Nanomachines son.

Crazy dave was doing his annual walk around lavender town hunting for a bag of croutons. He finds the bag of croutons he was looking for, but suddenyl Senator Amrstrong sends a huge army of level 153 exploding bulbasaurs to destroy lavender town in the name of the hmsd. Crazy dave must defeat senator armstrong. Crazy dave asks why he is destroying the town, and he replies with "Nanomachines son." He needs to retrieve the nanomachines hidden underground in Lavender town, and clearly using a shitton of kamikazee bulbasaurs is the right way to go about it. Crazy dave, about to be defeated, is saved by good friend Patchy the Pirate. With the power of the bag of croutons, they force senator armstrong to retreat. BUT IN AKSHUALLITY HE ALREDY GOT THE NANOMACHINES!!! Senator armstrong leaves anyway because the hmsd wanted him to do some amiibo collecting. Patchy and Crazy Dave have an epiphany that they need to find Dr. Robotnik and Daft Punk to help them to save the world from eminent doom.

Chapter 143 Buck Bumble presents: Racism 2

Buck bumble is the presenter for the apple convention presenting the new thing from apple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Racism 2" Everyone starts clapping. But suddenyl, the roof explodes and down comes thanos and matpat, ready to steal racism 2. Matpat says the n word and everyone except buck bumble who has an anti racism shield was killed. They overpower buck bumble and steal racism 2. Buck bumble, worried with what the can do with racism 2, scours the world in order to retrieve Racism 2 and destroy it.

Chapter 144 High Tier Writing Team has been formed

We cut back to Sonichu, Don quixote, and The Count of monte cristo, who are still traversing subspace in search of Chrischan's trophy. On their travels, they came across Gonk Droid, who joins their cause. The 4 decide to form a team, the High Tier Writing team. HTW for short. HTW will embark through subspace, stealth style, in order to find Chrischan. Now within the vast, seemingly endless, but not actually endless realm of subspsce, they set out to find ChrisChan. Gonk droid leads the way in order to find the man, the myth, the legend, Christian Weston Chandler.

Chapter 145 The quest to destroy Racism 2

Ninja Baseball Bat Man and Duke Onkled are travelling the world in search of shit to do, and buck bumble see'a them and goes to them. "I need your help guys, Thanos and Matpat stole Racism 2 and I need to get it back from them before they destroy the world with it. It has the power to trophy anyone hit by its attack" said buck bumble. "Jeepers that sound bad" Replied duke onkled. The 2 agreed to help buck bumble retrieve and destroy racism 2. and literally 3 seconds later, they come across their first obstacle. Robbie rotten had sent an army of decarabias to impede the three. But since decarabia is weak to physical skills, the 3 killed every last decarabia with ease. Decarabia is now an extinct species due to this genocide that made the khmer rouge look like a church gathering. Robbie rotten said shucks and scurried off before he could be trophied. The 3 set off to find racism 2.

Chapter 146 hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad hoes mad

Sothis was chilling, not doing much, just eating popcorn and drinking the hoes mad juice, aka the tears of smash fanboys on twitter. She was browsing twitter and seeing the hate for byleth's inclusion in smash and she was just enjoying the hoes mad funny ha ha. Suddenly though, a group of 4 individuals bust through the ceiling of Sothis' throne room. They are Joker, Avgn, Voldo, and Morgana. Morgana asks sothis why she looks so familliar to him and sothis says the same thing to him. They are confused for a little bit but that ended quickly. Avgn was asking sothis something important "We need to fucking get back the fucking god damn COWA FUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT coffeecan." "Ah fine, I guess ill go with you guys, its not like I have anything better to do. Ill bring along my Hoes Mad juice. Hey shouldn't we have a team name?"

voldo: b r e a t h s h e a v i l y

"Sure why not, Lets tell society what toesn't kill you make you stranger" Said dc jpker in response. They then former the Bootleg Phantom Thieves. Joker as the leader, avgn as the FOR REAL?!?!?!?!?!?! man replacement, morgana as morgana, sothis as the navi, and voldo as the lobster man replacement. They now set out to steal back the coffeecan.

Chapter 147 the fuckery part 1

With the Gyrös in their possession, the gang had what they needed to open the dimensional link in order to find who was behind this whole mess. Missuwu needed to find justice for Yukari one way or another.

Deep into the sandusky desert the troupe traveled via camel (except for the red haired chick), which involved a lot of shitty camel tropes. You know, like having to get a camel to sit in order to mount which is an absolute nightmare. As a result of camels having possibly the worst gallop to ride, the group took it slow to compensate for their testes. The trek took a mere 8 days, barely making it, but they found what they needed. Gleaming in the distance was the hypnotic hiss of a cathode ray tube. Mounted atop the television was a mysterious figure who looked no older than seventeen. Adorned in a jet black tailcoat and an avian mask, it was the frizzy haired Guardian of the Cübe, Squidee. His hands, large, yet delicate, moved with elegance and grace through every waveshine and super wavedash. There was no way it was a fake, the gang knew they found the real cübe.

The gang approached him in a deep mediation. He was slaying spacies with the forbidden Jigglypuff. Squidee was intensely focused and only found them off the reflection of the CRT. He immediately paused to attend to their needs. "Well, if it isn't the famed Mitsuru Kirijo. It is truly and honor." Squidee extended his hand for a greeting but received no handshake. "I see. I did hear about the accident, but I didn't know it reduced you to this state."

Mitsuru replied, "Guardian of the Cübe"

"Please, call me Squidee."

"We need to make a teleport to a different realm."

"I can offer my services to you, but I need a realm disc in order to take you there."

Mitsuru opened the shark tale box gingerly to find a ratchet gamecube disc labeled "PART_34."

"I see Ms. Kirijo. You are trying to take down ikwere's forces aren't you?"

"All I know is that I will find who set up this accident behind this gate."

"Well what you need to know is that her name is Athena Asamiya. She's a psycho soldier. She make look 15, but she is batshit insane. I too once attempted to take her down but barely made it out alive. I will warn you, she will zone the absolute fuck out of you. Do not get discouraged when she throws 200 psycho balls at you all at once. Try to get up in her face and she will use one of her 6 reversals. The best way to take her out is to attack her all at once. She has trouble fighting hordes. Other than that, don't deflect anything."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just don't. Trust me okay? Now, let me see that disc"

Squidee cradled the disc on his fingertips as he inspected all sides of it.

"Unfortunately, it seems I need a form of time dilation to get you all through-"

"We have that"

Mitsuru yanked out R.O.B and the Gyrös

"Great Scott! How did you manage to find these? It looks like they are not in the best condition so we have one shot at this. I'm going to start up the Cübe. You will all need to hold Z on these controllers when the startup plays. Once the cube hits the G, I will activate the Gyrös and you will all jump through the window."

Wallace, Mitsuru, Cfive, and Gromit all managed to get through to the other side, but destroyed the Gyrös in the process.

"You said this was a multi-realm jump right?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, technically yes," said Wallace.

"What do you mean by technically? Where are we now?"

"Toledo"

"DAMMIT!"

Chapter 148 The fuckery part 01001001 01001001 (see look i can count in binary on my hand because daddy sakurai taught me)

Alright

Two shots of tequila

4 taquitos

I'm ready

They arrived at toledo (which was already mentioned by Wallace). They quickly found Athena at a local taco truck. The mentally insane fuck was eating pork soft tacos while snapchatting her baes on her iphone 11 plus xl 512gb target exclusive edition. They were going to approach her, but mitsuru hesitated. She looked to wallace in desperation, "Wallce, you have to do this."

"Why me?"

"I- I don't know how this generation treats diabled people."

Cfive intervened, "Mitsuru, I think you are a boomer."

"What? No I'm not!"

"You're caught up with beliefs of the past, that being society treats the physically disabled like garbage. Thus, boomer."

"Fine, if you think you are SO CONNECTED with gen Zed, how about you talk to her? Plus, you are the least likely to be mistaken for a pedophile."

"Ok boomer"

Cfive began to stroll up to the taco truck and bought a single coca cola to lower suspicion. After snapping open that iconic glass bottle (but seriously why did they stop making them? Are they too dangerous with kids or something) he approached Athena.

"Hey, are you Asa_Kiki from tiktok?"

"Yes in fact I am"

"I was wondering if we could do a tiktok right now"

"Sure, anything for a fan"

So they began to record the stupid fucking renegade dance (or whatever its called. Maybe im the boomer at this point). While recording, Cfive asked athena, so tell me why you rigged one of the biggest national equestrian events to get one of the top competitors to loose?"

"How did you-"

"FREEZE!" mitsuru did her iconic thing where she shot herself then galloped towards the confrontation sword drawn and persona summoned.

"Wel well welll you found me."

"Time to end this"

"You had me at horse"

"What? JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Well they began to fight indeed. Athena teleported to the top of the tower and began to zone the absolute shit out of the gang. No seriously, she kept a 30 foot distance at all times. She would throw a psycho ball at them every 2 seconds. Mitsuru thought it would be an intelligent idea to deflect the psycho balls with her franklin badge. The psycho balls, however, IGNORE PLOT ARMOR.

"Wallace what do we do?" exclaimed Grommet

"Quick, Hit the red buttons!" (many of you will understand that this represents the B button on the gamecube, which is often characterized by its small red shape. on the default bindings of every smash franchise entry, the B button is used for specials. Most characters on the roster have projectiles for special moves, which is what are implying is being done here).

Mitsuru (being the intelligent gril gamer she was) used her stupid artemesia fish hook kill confirm to reel in athena from the top of the tower. Expecting a grab, Athena immediately reversed with a psycho sword. "Bitch do you honestly think you can pull that crap on me? Think again. As you may or may not know, I'm the youngest flex of the century."

Mitsuru tried to rebuttal but remembered she was dismounted from kkb, who was temporarily immobilized from the high hitstun. All she got out was a grunt.

"In fact, how bout I read your mind right now ms kirijo. Even better, YOUR MEMORY CARD!"

Athena focused all her mental strength into finding the memory card that held all of mitsurus save game data. Well she was a dumb fuck, this is a book. There is no memory card (unless you're reading this on a ps2). In rage, she released a blood curdling screech.

"NEVER MIND THAT. Now, tremble before my power!"

Again, she channeled all her mental energy into trying to vibrate the dualshock controller. Silly thot, there is no dualshock controller (pretend your computer or phone is vibrating rn).

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! WHY DOES NOTHING EVER WORK"

Athena proceeded to lift a car syndrome style and yeet it at mach 5 into a nearby denny's.

Mitsuru finally began to regain full consciousness, along with control of her persona, "Now, while she's mad. Get her!"

"hoes mad" cfive whispered to himself as he unholstered his blaster.

Mitsuru stayed back to tend to kkb while the other 3 rushed forward with a gun, sword, or gunsword (in grommet's case). Mitsuru was already diaharaning kkb to a tee, "oh sweetie did the mean little hoe hurt you? Dont worry we'll kick her ass. Come on, we'll stand up together" (ironic thing here is well i dont even have to say it) A new strategy was needed at this point, that being use artemisia for the rest of the fight.

After another fucking unblockable projectile the gang found themselves taking cover under an RTA. "Mitsuru, you smother him," said Cfive.

"No I don't!," Mitsuru was just giving KKB a kiss for his boo boo.

"Exhibit A."

"Don't you have a mortar or something that can stop this?"

With no response nor hesitation, Cfive did the hey and built the new Lego City mortar. Fighting fire with fire was the only option left. Both behind their covers, Cfive began to *spam mortars* while athena kept lobbing *giant af transcendent priority balls of doom that deal way too much shield damage.*

Severely impatient, mitsuru super wavedash over the cover and tried to contest athena. In combat, Mitsuru was trained to guard after every wavedash. With blinding speed (somehow) mitsuru was at point blank with athena. Mitsuru had made a fatal mistake as she tried to guard athena's fully charged psycho ball. Her shield was broken and she was now fucking dead at this point. Athena then summoned the fucking entirety of madama butterfly to curb stomp mitsuru into oblivion.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru? MITSURUUUUUUUUU!" wallace called out in grief.

Chapter 149 The fuckery, three unblockables part

The quiet squeaks of the pulley left a cold feeling. Cogs, cranking. In such a rhythm that was almost like a clock. A clock ticking away towards death. The room never stood still, it always moved. Down. Down to hell. The only thing to awaken her was a quiet poetic tune of a singer. The woman's melody was somber and eerie.

She found herself on a carpet. So soft. Silky. It tickled her boobies when she rubbed across it. A texture she could only piece together as velvet.

Velvet… How could she not remember? She heard it somewhere but was it just a dream? It was too much to try to recall the memory and now Mitsuru was awake with harsh blue all around her. Every small sound was an aneurysm to her. "Sit up," Igor said to her impatiently. Mitsuru tried to drag herself onto the chair, but it was too easy. It was almost as if she could walk again, and she could. "Alright, WHO THE FUCK gets hit by that? Everyone says you should never fall for that trick but you did. Well. Done. Miss. Mitsuru. Lisa. Kirijo." Mitsuru tried to talk but it was too difficult. "I can't deal with this. I'm letting her deal with you." Igor pulled out his fancy cellphone and called up corporate. Before mitsuru knew it, she blacked out.

This time mitsuru was awake screaming from the sound of a ring (a very particular ring of a certain nair). "I am definitely surprised by your absolute stupidity," said a voice that mitsuru couldn't tell if it was a girl or some anthropomorphic cat. "I might as well give you the stupid award for being that dumb.A bird could have figured it out." Mitsuru stood up to get a better look at the source of the voice, except it was a child with overtly long green hair. "Oh whoopdeedoo, you can stand. Yeah big deal. Most of the time i just sit on my ass all day dealing with dumb hoes like you.

So, you're dead, if you haven't realized yet. I'm sothis, or should i say the receptionist of hell. You'll find plenty of diddy kongs from toadstool tour here. Many games on steam with stolen assets. Many western saddles-"

Mitsuru scrambled backwards from sothis, terrified of that word, western saddles. "Oh, I see" with a snap of her fingers sothis spawned 5 western saddles with bipedal legs to chase mitsuru around. "I'm only kidding"

Those monsters were now gone but mitsuru was now trembling in the corner, rocking herself. Sothis was now tiny and straddling on mitsuru's sleeve, "hey nothing can happen to you down here. That's what a-" Sothis was now the size of a 30 ft loli, "STUPID PERSON WOULD THINK! I mean weren't you a scientist or something? Anyway, I have to get rid of you one way or another. So, lets make it easy. I bring you back to life in the same state you were in at the cost of taking away your marin karin. If you die again like this, I'll make sure you're shipped to doinyoumomville asap. Are we clear?" Mitsuru could pull out nothing but a slight head nod. "Good. I'll start the incantation." A pentagram was floating below mitsuru and sothis was now a png with a poseable mouth, "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo."

*using a page jump to make this feel fucky*

Mitsuru was now under the fists of madama, sword drawn and had no choice but to overthrow madama. You say run was playing for that added plot armor from sothis. With the strength of superhooman, mitsuru overthrew madama. "NANI?!" Athena shrieked. With a badass pose and a badass persona, blue flames and shit, mitsuru had one thing to say,

"English motherfucker"

"Do you speak it?"

With a godly charge of energy and the power of her lost loved ones, mitsuru pulled a stage 6 ex coup droit in unison with a barbed drill from artemisia. Despite clinging to artemesia for balance, her *menacing* kept her floating mid air. The blinding light all around her didn't stop her. Not the cold. Not the pain. Nothing did. There was no going back.

Chapter 150 fuckery, the advent back

The earth stood still as the whole city of toledo was blinded. What remained in the streets was rubble. Frozen rubble. Athena laid with her back snapped over a hunk of ice.

Mitsuru was left in bitter shock. Had she truly gotten what she had been striving for this whole time? The rest of the gang went to go inspect Athena's body while mitsuru mounted up on Kkb. Now that she had what she wanted, there was no reason to stay with the others. Had she really accomplished what she needed? Was murder the answer? Mitsuru would be left in questioning and denial as she strolled home. It wasn't far. Just a 40 hour trot on the freeway.

In her earshot she could hear Cfive screaming at a pitch that progressively got to a pitch that was inaudible to the human ear. Shit was going down. Mitsuru whipped around her to find Athena reverting back to life. By the time Mitsuru had made eye contact with athena, she was gone.

"Do you really think-" said a childish voice behind mitsuru.

"You can honestly-"

The voice was moving back and forth from her line of hearing

"Finish me off?"

There was an eerie creaking above Mitsuru, it was coming from the walkway bridge. Athena stood atop the walkway.

"I don't think so"

Athena stomped her foot and the walkway began to plummet. There was nothing Mitsuru could do, before artemesia was atop her, holding the walkway a hair away from her skull. Never once would mitsuru have though of trying to protect herself. Perhaps her persona had finally gained full sentience from her subconscious. It didn't matter now, she had to run and fight. "Come and fight me coward!" Mitsuru screamed.

"Oh I will…"

"What, swords are too scary?"

Taunting Athena was a bad idea. Faster than an ivysaur can sprint to ledge to short hop nair like the lives of his family are at stake, the two were face to face. Rapier to Laser, both began to clash. Athena threw all her power behind every swing. The unga bunga was too much for mitsuru to get in a hit. To abuse invincibility, she getsu ei'd and sent athena flying. Athena teched the air and immediately went to another beat down. Every hit made kkb stagger more and mitsuru was slowly getting pushed into a ditch. Where were the others when she needed them? 'Come on girl think. This isn't any time for comeback music' She thought to herself.

That's when it hit her, music! Athena was swinging at 200 beats per minute. Mitsuru could potentially charge her energy for a minute and time a parry right when she regained her strength. They were already getting close to the ditch, she felt a wall infinite coming from athena if she didn't pull this off. Every swing from athena was a matter of life or death. Every clash, that harsh metallic screech, sent mitsuru into extreme fear.

Just before KKB and Mitsuru were sent tumbling down the ditch, Mitsuru was in the zone. She risked her life to download athena's mentality, and now it would pay off. Athena held the laser high above her head ready to drop it with a barbaric cry. Time almost slowed down when it happened. "Now don't mess this up," said a floating sothis force spirit. Mitsuru blasted her brains with her evoker.

She threw her evoker into her holster. Grabbed her rapier with two hands. Froze the tip of her blade to a burning cold. And swung.

Everything was now in her favor, Athena was down and mitsuru had the script of the future in her clutches. Athena was about to roll right after slamming face first into the car. Artemisia grabbed athena as she flopped off the hood. Kicking and slashing from athena was useless. Mitsuru shared no pain with her persona. Athena would try to teleport out of the chains, and right to the back of misuru. Mitsuru whipped kkb around and slashed to the sky to pierce athena as she reappeared. There was no recovery from this one. Now for the final blow. Athena laid there trying to play dead. Mitsuru slowly walked over with no haste. Athena pounced right as Mitsuru got in range. In a flash, Mitsuru whipped out her evoker and used hitscan to its full advantage.

She should have gone for the head. Mitsuru unfortunately shot too early and hit athena's right knee instead. The tension of the fight fell dramatically as athena flopped to the ground. Mitsuru's focus was broken by the first scream of genuine pain she had heard in years. Athena was clutching her knee as it bled uncontrollably. Suddenly athena felt more human than mitsuru treated her. Athena's bone was slowly sliding from her flesh. She was panting hard, choking on her own breaths. It sounded too similar to yukari when she suffered in her final hour. They were led to the wrong person.

"I can't… say… the… n…" a shock of pain rushed over Athena as she clutched to her leg tighter. "Athena, please," Mitsuru's voice was now soft, "I know you're not the one that was after me."

"Yes… it's true-" Athena was in another shockwave of pain that left her in tears.

"I-I was only-y-y-y-y following orders."

"From who?"

"Sh-" Athena tried to lean upwards to speak but her fractured bone tore into her muscles. Mitsuru dismounted kkb and dragged herself over to athena. She began to cradle her in her arms. "Easy now. I'll get you some help as soon as I can."

"no , you cant," athena croaked. "You have to kill me or else i will myself. It's my master's orders"

"Who?"

"Shen… Shen Long. He used me as target to distract you."

"Enough. Don't try to speak. It will only make it worse."

"Well, i cant anymore. I cant let you leave with that information." Athena began to charge a force into her hand and struck herself in the chest. Her whole body was glowing and she self destructed to her death. This time, the franklin badge kept mitsuru alive.

Nothing was left of athena's remains but mitsuru's rapier. It now was gently vibrating an orange tint, When she picked it up, the sword was silent. "Go, cut through time" the sword hummed before all life vanished from it. Mitsuru sliced it through the air and a new portal opened back to the sandusky desert. "Come one boo, let's go home," Mitsuru choked.

The warp home was less pleasant and more somber than her way there. She came back to meet Squidee practicing the extended grab. "I see you're back-" Mitsuru clung to Squidee, crying. "It's too much now! I can't do this anymore!"

"She's dead isn't she?"

Mitsuru gave a quiet whimper in agreement.

"Everything has its reason. Melee's rushed development made into a canvas for players. Athena's death brought you a step closer to eliminating evil."

"What evil?"

"There is always a bigger fish to fry. Shen Long works for the HMSD. Killing him might finally get what you want."

"She was just a kid…"

"It hurts, I know, but you cant avoid it. This world is filled with a lot of evil. You just have to block them out to see the better. Now go take him down, you're the only one who can."

Mitsuru waved goodbye to squidee and began her trek back. While what she might have taken back was a loss, it was an awakening. She wasn't aware of it, but she was a part of this world's fate.

And there was the rebirth of the messiah's first half.

The Advent Back.

*I know, i know i've let you down,

I've been a fool to myself.

I thought that i could live for no one else,

But now, through all the hurt and pain,

It's time for me to respect.

The ones you love mean more than anything.

So with sadness in my heart,

I feel the best thing i could do,

Is end it all, and leave forever.

What's done is done, it feels so bad,

What once was happy now is sad.

I'll never love again.

My world is ending.

[Ain] i wish that i could turn back time,

'Cause now the guilt is all mine.

Can't live without the trust from those you love.

I know we can't forget the past,

You can't forget love and pride.

Because of that, it's killing me inside.

It all returns to nothing,

It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down.

It all returns to nothing,

I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down.

In my heart of hearts,

I know that i could never love again.

I've lost everything... everything...

Everything that matters to me matters in this world.

It all returns to nothing,

It just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down.

It all returns to nothing,

I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down.*

-End of book 3


End file.
